The Purge
by ewan's girl
Summary: The Jedi are fugitives throughout the galaxy running for their lives. Obi Wan has a vision that may show the fate of a woman he cares deeply for...will it be Siri or Padme? Please, please review! Finale chapter is up!
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Purge  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Summary: 3 years after episode III, the Jedi are fugitives throughout the galaxy running for their lives.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Star Wars universe, I make no money on any of my stories.  
  
*Author's note: I'm sorry to anyone who has enjoyed 'Children of the Sith' I have had to take a break from that story due to serious writers block caused by the death of my muse on that story. I hope you enjoy this one as well.  
  
Chapter I:  
  
'It's been 3 years. 3 long years since the fall of the Republic, since the rise of the darkside. 3 years since the purge began, since we've been forced to run for our lives. 3 years since my apprentice died, his signature in the force went from a brilliant white light, to a dark and errie presence. 3 years since a small band of people started a rebellian against the Empire headed up by Bail Organa, the king of Alderaan. The rebel alliance is seconded by Padme Amidala-Skywalker. From the moment I met Padme I knew she was strong, I now fully realize just how strong she really is. Six months after her husbands' death she gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl...Luke and Leia. When the twins were born I was amazed, not surprised, but amazed how strong they were with the force especially the boy. I knew that if the Emperor knew Anakin had any offspring they would be considered a threat and would be hunted down. I knew I could not let that happen, so I had to plead with their mother to send the boy to the one place Vader vowed never to return to....Tatooine.   
  
The strong woman broke down in tears as she held her son for the last time. She gave him a necklace that Anakin had made for her years ago that she always held close to her heart.   
  
While the boy grew up under the harsh suns of Tatooine, his sister (who possessed her mother's beauty) grew up with her mother on Alderaan. She was not as strong in the force as her brother, but possessed intelligence beyond her years (and an attitude that was undeniably a cross between mother and father).   
  
The Jedi were all but extinct, the temple had been burned to the ground. The remaining few of us were fugitives in the galaxy. Hunted down one by one. We've become nomads, never staying in one place long enough to be discovered. The Rebels always offered us a place to stay, but we never stayed more than a few weeks at a time, therefore never making anywhere our home.   
  
Master Yoda, finally tired of running returned to his home planet in the Degobah system. The last remaining counsel member kept in contact with the rest of us whenever possible. Only two other masters survived, Siri Tachi and myself, Obi Wan Kenobi. We were forced to lead the pathetic number of Jedi left. Ten Jedi knights (who were made knights prematurely due to necessity), and a handful of young initiates that were taken on as padawans made up the last of the order.  
  
Everything has changed during these 3 years, parents of force sensitive children fear the Empire and therefore won't give their children to the Jedi. The people of the Republic live in constant fear of an evil man and his quest for power, and his army led by a dark and powerful sith lord. Senators who loved the government now fight against it. And the once revered guardians of the Republic are nothing more than criminals all with a small fortune priced on their heads. Everything has changed in these 3 years in order to adapt...even the Jedi code.'  
  
**********  
  
He awoke with a start. Tired, blood shot blue/grey eyes tried to focus in the darkness. His visions were becoming more and more intense everyday that went by. He generally saw them when he was asleep, but now his visions were haunting him during waking hours as well. He pondered what he saw, trying to make sense of them. He always saw a man dressed in black; that same man had been haunting his dreams for years now, but what worried him was he witnessed a woman being brutally murdered. He knew the woman was important to him, he just never saw her face, so had no idea who she was exactly.   
  
"Don't center on your anxieties." He could still hear his late mentor's words ringing in his years.   
  
Obi Wan Kenobi ran his calloused fingers through his sweat soaked hair. He felt exausted. He was hoping that since the Jedi had stopped on the planet of Alderaan to get a few weeks of rest, and that he finally had a comfortable sleep couch that he'd finally be able to get some sleep...any sleep, he was wrong. He heard a soft sigh coming from the bundle sleeping next to him. Obi Wan looked down at the sleeping form of Siri Tachi. Siri, sensing Obi Wan's discomfort rolled closer to him. Obi Wan wrapped his arms around her and kissed her bare shoulder. The Jedi code used to forbid such attachments, but the two masters felt that their relationship was all that gave them happiness in these troubled times, they also rationalized it by claiming they were going to help rebuild the Jedi order.   
  
Siri intertwined her fingers with his and sent comforting waves through the force. Obi Wan put up mental shields, not wanting to bother Siri with his visions, but also blocking out her comforting waves because he felt he didn't deserve any comfort from anyone.   
  
He kissed her shoulder one more time and slowly rose out of bed, pulled on his pants and walked out of the room. Siri watched as her companion left her alone in bed yet again.  
  
Obi Wan walked into the kitchen and opened a small cabinet and pulled out a bottle filled with a deep blue liquid, he then filled a small glass and quickly swallowed the liquor. He groaned as it burned his throat.   
  
"Isn't it a little too early too be drinking?" A soft, femine voice asked.   
  
Obi Wan poured another shot and quickly devoured it. "Never too early these days." He grumbled. He looked over at the woman sitting at the table with a small child asleep on her lap. "Why are you up so early?" He asked Padme.  
  
"Leia has a cold, she's been up all night." Padme sighed, taking a sip of jawa juice.   
  
"Anything serious?" Obi Wan asked, concerned.  
  
Padme smiled at Obi Wan's overprotectivness of her children. "No, just a cold."   
  
Obi Wan reached down and scooped the child into his arms and sat at the table next to Padme. "I'm already awake, you go get some sleep. I'll take care of her."  
  
Padme yawned. "Ben, what would I ever do without you?"  
  
"Well, for one thing you wouldn't have to live in fear of Imperial troops as much." He stated, half joking.  
  
"Oh yes, because one of the leaders of the Rebel Alliance never has to run from Imperial troops." Padme joked back. She then got up and put her mug in the sink. "So tell me, why don't you sleep anymore master Kenobi?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
Padme gave him a look that showed she didn't believe him. A look he had come to know all too well from his friend.   
  
"I keep having visions." He finally stated.  
  
Padme grew concerned, the last time Obi Wan had a vision was right after the twins were born and he had a vision of the Jedi temple on fire. "What is the vision of?"  
  
"I see a woman killed before my very eyes, then I find myself all alone walking through a desert." Obi Wan had no problems confiding in Padme, the two had grown very close during the nine months he had watched over her while she was pregnant.   
  
"Have you told any of this to Siri?" Padme asked, very concerned of the vision.  
  
"No, I don't want to worry her."  
  
"Do you think the woman is Siri?"  
  
"It's the only logical explanation, because if I lose Siri, then I truly will be alone." He dropped his gaze to the table.  
  
Padme looked at him, she felt sorry for him. She noticed how tired he looked, how the stress of everything had taken it's toll on him physically. His long ginger hair was begining to turn white, his face seemed to be in a permanent frown. She remember how he looked when she first laid eyes on him, when he was but 25 and she was 14. How handsome he was then, what a crush she had on him. She smiled at the memory. She then looked at his left hand and the silver binding ring he had made for himself to match the one he gave Siri a few months ago, she felt a small ping of jealousy rise inside of her. 'Leave it to me to marry the bad Jedi.' She thought to herself.   
  
Obi Wan sensed the worry emulating off his friend, he pushed his own concern to the back of his mind. "Enough about this, you need your beauty sleep m'lady."  
  
"Do I look that bad?" She asked, yawning.  
  
"Oh yes, just awful." He teased.  
  
"Well, you're one to talk with those dark circles under your eyes, you're starting to look like an old man." She teased back.  
  
Obi Wan chuckled and Padme went to bed. Obi Wan then found himself sitting alone with the sleeping toddler. He carried her out to the couch, laid her down and covered her with a blanket. He then turned on the hollovid to watch the news. The Courascant morning news was on due to the time difference on Courascant from Alderaan. Obi Wan crossed his legs in a meditative stance and tried to at least rest his body, since he couldn't rest his mind.  
  
As the reporter went over the morning sky traffic on Courascant Obi Wan sensed movement beside him. He looked over and noticed two large, brown eyes blinking at him. Obi Wan smiled at the small child who when she realized who she was with gave a huge grin back.   
  
"Hey wee one." Obi Wan leaned down close to the child and kissed her forehead. Leia's smile brightened and she grabbed his beard and kissed him on the nose. Obi Wan picked her up and held her on his lap.   
  
"How are you feeling princess?" He inquired.   
  
"All better. Can I play?"   
  
"Are you certain?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. Leia was famous for bending the truth to get what she wanted. Leia nodded vigorously. "You know you should be asleep." The Jedi reminded her, and Leia pouted. "Oh, alright you convinced me." He said, and Leia smiled again. "You know that pout is more powerful that any Jedi mind trick I've ever seen." He tickled her under her chin, and she dropped down to the floor and began to play with her toys.   
  
Obi Wan left for a moment and returned with a cup of jawa juice for he was now feeling the effects of his earlier drinks. When he came back to the living room he found Leia standing right next to the hollovid, her hands on the screen.   
  
"Leia?" Obi Wan had a tone in his voice that she shouldn't be doing that.  
  
"Uncle Obi." The child exclaimed, pointing to the screen.   
  
Obi Wan picked her up and looked at the screen. He saw his image staring back at him. He listened intently to the reporter.   
  
"The Jedi are believed to be armed and dangerous. If you have any information on the whereabouts of Kenobi or any other Jedi please contact the nearest imperial headquarters. The Empire is offering a 1,000,000 Republic credits reward for the capture of Kenobi."  
  
Obi Wan turned off the hollovid and carried Leia to her room.   
  
"I'm very sorry wee one, but you must go to sleep now." He said, tucking her into her bed. "I have to go now."  
  
"No, don't go." She pleaded.  
  
"Hey, now I will always be there for you princess, but you won't need an old man like me."  
  
"Yes huh." Leia argued. Obi Wan kissed the top of her head and left the young child to drift to sleep.   
  
Obi Wan went back to his room where he left Siri alone an hour before. He quietly snuck in and saw she was still sleeping. He pulled on the rest of his clothes and his boots. He then grabbed a survival pack and hooked his light saber to his belt. He pulled up his hood and glanced back at Siri. It broke his heart to leave her, but he knew he had no choice. He silently made his way outside, to face his demons alone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Purge   
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Chapter II:  
  
Obi Wan made his way silently out of the palace and headed for the gates when he felt a presence following him. He stopped and listened to the force. He sensed the presence catching up to him. He unhitched his light saber and quickly turned to face whoever was following him, but came face to face with nothing.   
  
'Maybe all this running is starting to make me go crazy.' He thought to himself as he put his saber back on his belt. He turned back towards the gates and was almost startled by the presence of Siri Tachi who was dressed only in one of his dark brown ratted cloaks.   
  
"You're losing your edge Kenobi." She stated as she put her hair behind her ears.  
  
"Siri, it's freezing out here, go back inside." Obi Wan said when he noticed what she was wearing.  
  
"Not without you." She rebutled.   
  
Obi Wan shifted his weight uncomfortably and shook his head. "Go back to the house Siri."  
  
The stubborn woman held her ground and looked at the survival pack flung over his shoulder.   
  
"You're leaving us I see." She exclaimed, pointing to the pack.  
  
"Siri I have too." He kept his gaze on the ground.   
  
"So you were jut going to leave me, leave the Jedi, leave all of your responsibilities?"   
  
He looked at her finally, She noticed the concern in his eyes. "It's because I have a responsibility to all of you that I must leave. I put everyone around me in more danger than is necessary."  
  
Siri wouldn't let him win this conversation, she wouldn't let him give up. "Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds?"  
  
"Vader can sense me whenever I am near, I know this because I can sense him as well." He avoided her eyes as he talked. "I thought that the training bond would have been shattered after all of this, but I guess I was wrong."   
  
"Well, you've done a pretty good job of eluding him so far." Siri tried to convince him to stay.   
  
"They raised the bounty on my head." He finally admitted.  
  
"So what, we all have bounties on our..."  
  
"1,000,000 Republic credits." He cut her off.  
  
"Woa."  
  
"Every bounty hunter in the galaxy will be looking for me, not to mention the entire Imperial army which already is on the lookout. That's why I have to go Siri."   
  
Siri shook her head. "No. I don't care. Master Yoda has already gone into hiding, I can't lose you too."  
  
"Go back to bed Siri." He commanded as he turned back to the gate.  
  
"What about those kids in there? They need us." Siri argued.  
  
"They are young, but they are capable, they will be fine." He turned to face her. "Besides, they have you for guidance."  
  
Siri folded her arms across her chest. "And what about us?"  
  
Obi Wan put down his survival pack and walked over to her and ran his hands through her long, blonde hair. She closed her eyes under his touch, she hated the power those strong, yet gentle hands held over her. He held her head in those hands and titled it up and he leaned in and kiss her passionately. She melted into him, his beard tickled her, but in such a good way.   
  
Siri fought her desires, and shook her head. "You didn't answer my question."  
  
Obi Wan looked at her with a seriousness that almost scared her. "I will always protect you." He exclaimed as he kissed her again. She finally gave into him. It had been many months since the couple felt safe enough to have a night of passion like this. She could feel concern emulating from him and being thrown into the force. She held him close to her to ensure he realized how much he meant to her. In the early morning hour, under a crisp blanket of fog the two Jedi masters made love and for the first time in three years they were able to release their fears and anxieties into the force and live completely in the moment.  
  
Siri awoke a few hours later in the lavish bed she shared with Obi Wan, she was not surprised to find herself alone. She rolled over and drew the covers over her shoulders.  
  
"Bastard." She muttered under her breath as she went back to sleep.  
  
*********************  
  
A soft knock on his door awoke the last remaining Jedi council member from his meditation exercises. Yoda scanned through the force to make sure the presence at the door was friendly. He shook his head when he felt who had come. He opened the door and saw a soggy Obi Wan Kenobi crouching in the rain in front of him.  
  
"Alone are you?" Yoda asked, and Obi Wan nodded.  
  
Yoda let the younger Jedi inside he then gave him a small towel to dry himself off. Yoda watched as Obi Wan ran the wash cloth sized towel over his face and hair. He poked Obi Wan in the ribs with his gimmar stick.  
  
"Too thin have you become." He scrutinized and Obi Wan rolled his eyes. "Not taking care of yourself you are."  
  
"I'm sorry master, but I'm a little busy taking care of others right now." Obi Wan said snidely as he put the small towel on the floor.   
  
"Always an excuse this one has." Yoda said out loud, but to no one imparticular.  
  
Obi Wan sighed. Master yoda had this great way of making you feel smaller than him.  
  
Yoda looked up at the sad eyes of his colleague. This promising Jedi had killed a sith, led an army and lost his apprentice to the dark side which brought the fall of the Republic all in the span of a decade. The small green master knew Obi Wan blamed himself for the events in the past three years, and Yoda hated to admit it, but in the midst of his own anger and sorrow he once blamed Obi Wan as well before he was able to release his negative thoughts forever into the force.  
  
Yoda patted Obi Wan's knee with a clawed hand and hobbled into his kitchen. He returned with a small bowl and motioned for Obi Wan to take it.   
  
"Eat you will, good food it is." Yoda motioned to the pot boiling over the fire.  
  
Obi Wan knew he had no choice in this matter, he knew it had been his choice to come to master Yoda, he would have to put up with the odd requests off the small master. He took a small amount of the gruel out of the pot and put it in his bowl. He made a face as he took a bite.   
  
"Good food yes?" Yoda asked, beaming with pride over his culinary masterpiece.   
  
Obi Wan looked down at the mess in his bowl. "Well, it actually makes me miss Qui Gons cooking, which I never thought I would." Yoda huffed at the comment then the two friends laughed for the first time in a long time.   
  
Yoda became very serious again. "Why have you come?" He finally asked Obi Wan.   
  
"I need guidance master, I feel lost." He admitted.   
  
"Turn to the force Obi Wan, help it will bring you." Yoda exclaimed while seating himself on a small stool beside Obi Wan.   
  
"I think the force is punishing me master, it haunts me with visions and I hear voices and screams of ones long gone." Obi Wan put down the bowl and held his head in his hands.   
  
Yoda nodded, he too had heard the voices and cries through the force. "hmmm. Not punishing you the force is, but teaching you I think." Obi Wan looked up at the wise Master. "Not listening are you."  
  
"What is it trying to tell me master? I don't know what the force wants me to do."   
  
"You will know, when you know." Yoda simply answered, and Obi Wan sighed. He had hoped to avoid Yoda's philosophies. "Clear you mind must be. Clear of fear, anger, sorrow." Obi Wan leaned his head against the wall and Yoda sighed. "Much work I sense we have yet to do."  
  
*****  
  
Padme kicked her leg out, connecting hard with the exercise bag in front of her. Sweat dripped down her forehead as she kicked again. She then jumped in the air, and kicked it again, almost causing the punching bag to crash to the floor.   
  
"Good." Siri said, as she watched the ex senator's movements. "You've come a long way Amidala. I swear if you had the force, you would be unstoppable."   
  
Padme grabbed a towel off the bench and dried off the sweat on her face and neck. "Well, I have you to thank…master." She smiled, and Siri chuckled.   
  
Siri then took a stance in front of the exercise bag and began to warm up by kicking it. She then felt weary and extremely nauscious. She held her stomach and groaned. Padme looked at her, worried.   
  
"Siri? Are you alright?" She asked, walking towards her.   
  
"Yes, I'm just not feeling my best this morning." Siri tried to hide her discomfort. Padme didn't mention that Siri had been not feeling good in the morning for several weeks now.  
  
"You should go to the healers, they probably have something that would help you feel better." Padme coaxed.   
  
Siri simply nodded and walked past Padme. "I think I should rest, can we continue this tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course." Padme smiled as Siri walked out the door, clutching her midsection. Padme then walked out of the gym and towards a set of steel double doors. Through the doors she found the Alderaan security team watching several screens. She smiled when she finally found who she was looking for.   
  
"Captain Typho!" She called out to her own head of security.   
  
"M'lady?" The man who had watched over her for years now was curious to see her.  
  
"Any word yet from master Kenobi?" Padme asked, hopeful.   
  
"No m'lady." He answered.  
  
Padme slumped into one of the chairs in front of a security screen. "It's been two months, and still no word." She couldn't hide the look of disappointment on her face.   
  
"I'm sorry m'lady."  
  
"I can't believe that he would just abandon them, abandon her." Padme shook her head.  
  
"Is it that? Or that you can't believe he would just abandon you?" Typho asked, knowing how much Kenobi meant to the Senator.   
  
Padme gave a look to the captain that showed him that he had hit the mark. "No, that is not the reason." Typho smiled.  
  
Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by one of the security guards. "Senator, his majesty Bail Organa has brought word that the rebel team sent out to locate the Imperial activity on your home planet has failed."  
  
Padme grew worried. "Were they captured?" She asked.  
  
"No, none of them survived." The guard answered, lowering his head.  
  
Padme suddenly felt extremely bad, because the team sent were two master/padawan jedi teams. "They were executed when they wouldn't give away any information on the whereabouts of the rebels, or the other Jedi."  
  
Padme closed her eyes and turned her back to Typho and the guard. She stared blankly at the screen in front of her. "Ben, where are you?" She muttered under her breath. 


	3. chapter 3

Title: The Purge Author: ewan's girl Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah.don't own anything, making no money.  
  
Chapter III:  
  
"Good, feel the force around you. Let it guide your emotions." Yoda sat on a moss covered log in the swamp lands of Degobah, watching his colleague perfectly execute the highest level of Kata stances. In the two months that Obi Wan Kenobi had come to stay with Yoda, he had been going through the most rigorous training that he had ever been through. Not even the trials had prepared him for what Yoda threw at him. Obi Wan cleared his mind of all thoughts and listened as the force guided his body through the exercises.  
  
Yoda watched carefully, ready to scrutinize his mistakes. He was very impressed with Obi Wan's dedication and ability, he knew the Jedi master was conditioning himself to take on the entire Empire, this concerned Yoda, but he kept his concerns to himself. He watched as Obi Wan began to do a series of back flips. "Hold it." Yoda commanded Obi Wan to stop mid back flip, and hold himself upright on his hands.  
  
Obi Wan's arms cried for a rest, his body was being pushed to the limit, but he continued to hold the position. He could feel the beads of sweat dripping down his nose to the ground. He then closed his eyes and continued the exercise, He balanced himself and then lifted one arm off the ground and held his entire body with one arm, using the aid of the force. His arm began to shake under the enormous pressure it was being placed under, yet he held the stance. Through the force he could sense Yoda moving towards him, he then felt the feeling of a walking stick poking him in the back, a feeling he'd come to know all too well. "Concentrate." Yoda commanded. "Use not your body, use only the force." Obi Wan relaxed his muscles and called to the force. He then felt as if his body was light as a feather. Yoda then went back to his home, leaving the Jedi to hold his position for one standard hour.  
  
***  
  
Ferus Olin looked around the holding cell that he and the team of Jedi he had been instructed to take to Naboo were now being held in. He felt responsible for bringing other Jedi with him on this mission, when he was the one who offered to go in the first place. He had asked his former master Siri if he could go investigate the disturbance on Naboo, he didn't inform her that the reason he wanted to go was because of a personal vendetta against the Sith lord known as Darth Vader. He knew the secret that Obi Wan Kenobi was keeping from everyone else, the secret of his failure to the Jedi, and the Republic. Ferus didn't blame Obi Wan however, no he knew who was to blame, he knew who had failed the Jedi, who had turned to the dark side. He knew all along that Anakin Skywalker was trouble, and now everyone in the entire galaxy saw it as well.  
  
He looked over at the other Jedi knight Darra Thel-Tanis, who was trying to keep her young padawan calm, as well as herself. He tried to give her a look that showed he thought everything was going to be ok, but he himself had his doubts. Suddenly the door to their cell opened and was surrounded by storm troopers, holding binders to place on their captives. They took the Jedi prisoners down the long hall of the star destroyer. They brought them to a round, grey room and stood all four in the very center. They then heard a sound that ran chills down each and every one of their spines, the sound of loud, labored breathing. Ferus tried to hold his head up high, to show he wasn't intimidated.  
  
"Now we will discuss the whereabouts of these rumored rebel forces." Darth Vader stood in front of the four Jedi captives with his arms folded.  
  
"What rebel forces?" Ferus snapped.  
  
"Ah Ferus Olin, cocky to the end I see." Vader remarked. "If you will not tell me the whereabouts of the rebels, then perhaps the location of the Jedi?"  
  
"There are no other Jedi." Darra piped in.  
  
Vader looked over at the woman, and walked up to her. The dark man towered over the small framed Jedi, it took all over her training not to cower in fear of this man. "Then tell me.where is Kenobi?" Vader hissed.  
  
"Kenobi is dead." Ferus almost shouted. Vader walked back to Ferus and stared at him. Ferus stared back at the cold, black helmet and almost felt sorry for the being inside.almost. Vader then grabbed Ferus by the neck and held him off the ground.  
  
"Stop it!" Ferus' young padawan cried.  
  
Vader turned his head towards the 11 year old boy. This boy stood about as tall as Vader's hip, his dark brown eyes held both determination and fear. Vader remembered what it was like to always try to be the perfect padawan, to always have to please his master. He felt sorry for this apprentice. 'The Jedi crush so many promising beings in this galaxy.' He thought to himself, then shook off the thought and returned to the mission at hand. The sith lord, still carrying Ferus by the neck stood over the padawan.  
  
"You want to save your master young one? Then tell me, where is Kenobi hiding?" Vader insisted.  
  
"Ma Zourek, don't be frightened, listen to the force." Darra insisted.  
  
Ma Zourek felt like he wanted to cry, but he attempted to calm himself. He then looked at his master, then to the floor. He shook his head. Vader grew impatient, he then lowered Ferus to the ground, still holding him by the neck and with his free hand he grabbed the padawan by his neck and held the young boy high above the floor. Ferus' eyes widened in terror as he watched tears stream down the boy's young face.  
  
"Enough!" Ferus gasped under Vader's strong grip.  
  
"Then tell me what I need to know." Vader insisted. "If you want to save the boy then you will tell me where you are hiding Kenobi."  
  
Ferus tried to give his helpless apprentice a supportive look, he then glanced back at his teammate who was in a state of shock herself. "Let him go, he is just a boy." Ferus begged. He tried to calm himself, to remember the Jedi code for guidance, but his heart was breaking at the sight of his young charge turning blue due to lack of oxygen.  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you what you want to know." Ferus finally gave in, and Vader dropped the padawan to the ground. Darra ran to the boy who was gasping for air. Vader tuned his attention back to his old rival, it was giving him a dark pleasure knowing that he held this man's life in his very hands. "Tell me." He commanded between mechanical breaths.  
  
Ferus looked down to the ground and then back at Vader. "We don't know where Kenobi is, he abandoned us two months ago." Vader then grabbed Ferus by the throat again and lifted him high above his head then giving the knight a violent shake. Ferus felt darkness creep up on him as the dark lord's grasp tightened. Vader grew impatient at the silence and then in one swift move broke Ferus Olin's neck, the Jedi slumped in his arms he then threw the body to the floor. Darra felt immediate fear enter her body, and she looked down at the children who were both trying to hold back tears. Vader turned back to the remaining Jedi and asked the same question one last time.  
  
"Where is Obi Wan?" Silence filled the room with the exception of the sound of crying coming from Ma Zourek.  
  
Vader then held out his wrist, causing Darra to choke on thin air. "Spare the children, and I will tell you where the Jedi are." She struggled to say. Vader stopped his onslaught at the sound of this proposal. Darra looked at the two padawans who were huddled together, trying not to cry. "The Jedi are on Alderaan, Kenobi is not with them." "Fine." Vader began to walk to the exit. "Commander. Execute them." With that Vader ignored the protests from the woman and left the Jedi to their demise.  
  
******  
Siri Tachi stood motionless on one of the many balconies of the palace on Alderaan. She could feel the tears threatening to spill over her lids and down her cheek. She felt the life force of her ex padawan being extinguished as well as three other Jedi. No one had officially told her they were gone, but she knew. The few remaining Jedi were very connected with each other, and knew when something happened to one another.  
  
Siri was never very good at dealing with her emotions, and once again she didn't know how to react to this. If she still believed what she had when she was young, she would've just told herself to not let her personal feelings get in the way, she would've told herself it was the way of the force, that the Jedi are always prepared for death. She still believed in the Jedi code of course, but as she's grown older and seen everything she's seen, especially in the last three years she's learned that the code doesn't have all of the answers.  
  
She also knew that the now six remaining Jedi that she found herself in charge of would look to her for guidance, and she didn't know exactly what to tell them. She found herself looking down at the ring on her left hand and shaking her head. She then felt a quiet presence behind her.  
  
"I already know." She softly said to Padme, who had come to bring her the news of the execution of the Jedi.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Padme didn't know what to say. "It was my home planet, it should've been me."  
  
Siri almost chuckled. "Don't be ridiculous Padme. We are servants to the Republic, we know what is at stake."  
  
Padme still felt so incredibly sorry for the constant loss of life that seemed to be inflicting the Jedi. "I'm just very sorry." She said lamely.  
  
***  
  
He kept his mind clear of distractions, listened to the force as he continued to hold his stance. The weariness of his body was now going unnoticed because he was completely in a meditative trance. Suddenly he felt the disturbance through the force, felt white hot pain, then nothing. He snapped awake, and fell to the mud beneath him. He closed his eyes, trying to sense what exactly had happened, but he knew. He looked around the swamp and noticed Yoda sitting on a rock, with his ears down staring at a spot on the ground. Obi Wan shakily rose to his feet and walked over to the tiny green master, sitting next to him.  
  
"Keep this up, we cannot." Yoda looked off in the distance.  
  
"I know." Obi Wan simply answered.  
  
"End this we must, but be patient too we must." Yoda replied.  
  
"I intend to end this master." Obi Wan exclaimed, putting his now very long ginger hair into a pony tail.  
  
"Learned nothing in these two months have you? Listen to the force you must."  
  
"I'm listening to the force master, I know what I have to do." Obi Wan looked at Yoda.  
  
"I will face Vader, I will end this."  
  
"Believe you I do that end it you will when face Vader you do, but face Vader yet you should not." Yoda tried to reason with him.  
  
"I have to stop him master, I can't let him do this." Obi Wan tried to defend his intentions.  
  
"Reckless have you become. Reckless before have you been, remember not Melida/Daan? What happens when reckless you are?"  
  
Obi Wan nodded, he knew what Yoda was getting at. "Yes, I lost someone important to me."  
  
"More at stake this time there is." Yoda remarked and Obi Wan nodded. Yoda looked at Obi Wan, he knew about the visions, he had tried to help Obi Wan release his fear of those visions into the force. "Go to her you should, need you they do."  
  
Obi Wan reluctantly nodded. "What about you master?"  
  
Yoda looked down at the ground again. He said nothing, and Obi Wan knew he couldn't press the issue more. Yoda had become somewhat of a hermit, claiming he didn't want to put the other Jedi in danger by the dark side sensing him. Obi Wan had thought Yoda was being overly cautious, but now he understood. He too wanted to hide away from the dark side, but knew he had no choice.  
  
Obi Wan sighed, and stood up feeling every muscle in his body ache from the exertion he had put his body through. He then bowed to his master and walked to gather his things to go back to his duties, to go back to the purge, to go back to his nightmare.  
  
*To be continued! I hope you are enjoying this. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
The sun began to surface over the horizon, awaking the world of Alderaan for yet another day of uncertainty, another day of fear. But at this time of day one would never guess that beneath the beauty of the dawn was a group of people preparing for war, and preparing for death.  
  
It was this time of day that was Padme's favorite. She had now made it a part of her routine to wake up in time to watch the sun cast an amber glow over the countryside, taking over the shadows. She remembered that this was also Obi Wan's favorite time of day as well, that he said to her the sun slowly rising was a symbol of the light overcoming dark side. The politician opened her eyes and glanced across the large, lavish bed at a small, precious bundle asleep next to her. Leia had a nightmare during the night and took it upon herself to crawl into her mother's bed. Padme smiled at her daughter, and thought of her son. She wondered how he was doing, if he had nightmares. She felt her eyes beginning to water as she wondered if he had a place to go when he had nightmares.  
  
She rolled out of bed and pulled on a dark blue velvet robe on over he sheer nightgown. She ran her hands through her long brunette hair, letting the long curls fall one by one seemingly perfectly in place even though she had slept on it all night. She opened the window and walked onto the balcony, watching the glowing orb in the distance. She sighed and thought about the countless mornings sitting on her own balcony on Naboo while she was pregnant listening to stories of two very different Jedi padawans one named Obi Wan and the other one a sandy haired boy who ended up stealing her heart. She couldn't help but think about the past as she watched the beauty unfold before her, she wondered where everything went wrong, how she couldn't see it coming. Obi Wan explained to her once that both of them watched Anakin's descent into the dark side, but both were unwilling to admit it. He used the analogy of how sometimes loved ones of people who abuse substances know it's happening, but deny it to everyone around them, even themselves.  
  
Padme's thoughts then turned away from her late husband to his master. She wondered where he was and what he was doing. She then thought back to a conversation she had with Siri the night before and suddenly wished Obi Wan would come back even more.  
  
"Do you really have to leave?" Padme remembered her asking Siri as she watched the female Jedi pack her things. She also remembered vaguely that Leia was also in the room, playing with things she shouldn't.  
  
"We have lingered here too long, someone is bound to find us, it's time to move on." Siri answered, putting more objects in a bag.  
  
"But you don't have to leave yet. I mean, where would you go?" Padme asked, taking a glass figurine out of Leia's small hands.  
  
"Where ever the force guides us to go." Siri simply answered. "We've always managed to find somewhere to go."  
  
Padme slumped down on the edge of the bed. "I just thought."  
  
Siri glanced at the former senator. "He's not coming back." She cut off Padme's words, as if reading her mind. "He's made that perfectly clear."  
  
"I'm sure he is Siri. I doubt he would just abandon us.I mean the Jedi like that."  
  
Siri shook her head sadly. "The old Obi Wan wouldn't, but Ben." She walked to the window and sighed. Padme noticed she was holding the binding ring in her hand. "I remember the day I sat with him in the healers ward, the day after the." She paused and looked over to Padme, trying to find the right words to say.  
  
"After Anakin." Padme helped, hanging her head.  
  
"He not only lost his padawan that day, he also lost part of his sanity. It gets worse as he gets older." She returned her glance to the window. "I can't wait for him to find what ever he is looking for, I have duties to those kids." She walked back to her survival pack and zipped it up. Padme noticed she had placed the ring back on her finger.  
  
"Stay one more night, let the younglings have one more night on a comfortable sleep couch, god knows when they will get another chance." Padme pleaded. Siri said nothing, only nodded.  
  
Pame's thoughts returned to the present, she was at such a loss. She hated the feeling of not being in control of things. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a distinct sound in the distance. The sound was of dueling light sabers, it was a sound that sent chills up her spine. She quickly ran out her bedroom door, almost knocking Dorme over who had come with morning breakfast.  
  
She put her arms out, trying to stop Dorme from falling over. "Keep an eye on Leia." She commanded as she ran out the door, barefoot and still in her night clothes.  
  
She ran down the long, spiral staircase and out the garden doors, stopping dead in her tracks at the sight before her. She saw four young Jedi knights practicing their light saber skills with a strange man. The man was average height, and build, he had ginger colored hair that was beginning to grey at the roots that went down past his shoulders. He also had a beard that showed it hadn't been groomed in several weeks at least. At first glance the rugged man looked like a homeless person, who had gone mad. Padme chuckled silently at the comparison 'Actually that is pretty close to the truth'. She thought to herself. She walked out into the garden, feeling the dew covered grass under her bare feet. The man noticed her and began to walk towards her. Padme quickened her pace as the gap between them closed. Without thinking Padme jumped into her old friend's arms and he picked her off the ground and swung her around as they embraced. After what seemed like an eternity he let her feet once again touch the ground.  
  
"I was beginning to worry." Padme said, linking her arm through his and leading him away from his students.  
  
"I'm very sorry M'lady, but it could not be helped." He answered softly, in his familiar accented voice. He looked down at his best friend. "How are things?"  
  
"Not good, tension is growing in the Senate, the allies of the old Republic are slowly being weeded out." She hung her head. "And Darth Vader is scowering the galaxy for the Jedi. His armies are burning and plundering innocent cities as they go."  
  
Obi Wan put a finger under her chin and lifted her gaze to meet his. "I meant with you." He said, lifting the tension in the air. Padme smiled and felt tears coming to her eyes, she finally realized how much she had missed him. She then noticed him looking over her head at something, a very serious look had over come his features. She turned around and noticed Siri Tachi staring at them with her arms folded.  
  
Padme backed away. Obi Wan walked up to Siri, and dropped to his knees before her. Siri stared blankly at him, her eyes piercing into him like sharp knives. Obi Wan then bowed his head in a humble manner, waiting for her to speak. The silence seemed to last forever until Padme could no longer take it.  
  
"Someone please say something." She said quietly.  
  
Siri shifted her weight and put her hands on her hips. "Get up." She commanded, Obi Wan obeyed. She eyed him with a look that gave no sign of her emotions. "I have one thing that you must now do." She said and he looked at her curiously.  
  
"Anything." He simply answered.  
  
"You will cut your hair, you look way too much like Qui Gon and it's creeping me out." Suddenly her serious demeanor dropped and Obi Wan smiled, taking Siri in his arms and kissing her deeply.  
  
Inside the grand palace of Alderaan, inside one of the many libraries stood a group of men and women that made up the leaders of the Rebel Alliance against the Empire. Most were former senators who still held to the idea of democracy, others were citizens who held no political background what so ever, but believed in their freedoms.  
  
"I received word from Governor Tarkin." Bail Organa Stated as he entered the room. "Apparently the Emperor wishes to meet with a representative of the rebel alliance, he claims he wishes to come to some sort of peace."  
  
"I don't trust this." Padme huffed, slouching against the wall. "This isn't like him."  
  
"He realizes that the Rebels pose a threat to his Empire, if we were able to get enough support we could easily overthrow him." Bail Antilles piped in.  
  
"I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this." Padme stated, almost under her breath. "The man has made sure to rob the people of the Republic of all the freedoms they have enjoyed for over a millennium, now he's suddenly claiming to want to make things right. Am I the only one who doesn't trust him?"  
  
"No one is saying that they trust Palpatine, all I am suggesting is that we hear what the codger has to say." Organa raised his hands, trying to calm Padme down. "I have decided that I will go and meet with him."  
  
Padme's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No, we cannot afford to lose you Bail, you are the one who brought us all together." She looked around the room. "I will go."  
  
Bail took her hands in his and shook his head. "As the founder of the Rebel Alliance it is my duty to go." He then looked her in the eyes. "Besides you have much more important things to worry about." He lowered his voice and continued. "Leia needs you more than the political arena."  
  
"But why you?" She also kept her voice low. "Leia loves you like a father, you've been there for her since the day she was born."  
  
"And it is because of Leia that I choose to go, I am doing this for the future of the Republic." He kept his eyes locked on hers, and she slowly nodded. "Besides," He raised his voice again. "We are only having a meeting with the Emperor, that is all."  
  
"A meeting with a dark lord of the Sith is never a normal meeting." A strong female voice rang from the back of the group, everyone turned around to face Siri Tachi wearing a tight fitting black suit with a purple cloak draped over her shoulders. "I think you must proceed with caution your highness."  
  
"Master Jedi what do you recommend?" Bail Antilles asked.  
  
Siri glanced to the floor before walking to the middle of the room. "The future is difficult for us to see, the dark side shadows everything. I only sense that the force is warning us of dealings with Palpatine." She looked around the room. "Although it doesn't take the force to realize that."  
  
"Can we count on Jedi assistance?" Bail Organa asked. Siri nodded.  
  
"No." Padme protested. "The Jedi have suffered more than any of us, we cannot ask any more of them."  
  
Siri stared at Padme. "We are servants to the Republic Senator Amidala, we have no other choice." She then looked again to the ground. "We cannot escape our destiny." She commented softly.  
  
A man clearing his voice broke the now awkward silence that was felt in the room. "I agree with Senator Amidala in the fact that someone else besides Bail Organa should carry this burden. I will go." Everyone in the room turned to face an elderly, yet refined man. "Let me go and speak with Palpatine."  
  
Bail Organa tried to hide the look of shock on his face, he had been surprised when Finis Valorum had joined the rebels in the first place. He had believed that the former Supreme Chancellor had given up a life in politics. "Finis, it has been a long time."  
  
"Since I have dealt in the demands of the Republic, yes I am quite aware of that. However I cannot stand idly by and watch this galaxy that generations of my family helped build be destroyed." He held Organa's gaze with his intense blue eyes.  
  
Padme looked at this man. She remembered the first time she had met him, she had thought him old then, and in the months since he had joined the rebels she looked at him as just an old man who had no where else to go. She suddenly felt bad about how she had been the one to force him into retirement as it were, he obviously loved the Republic and was a great man. He hadn't changed too much in 13 years, he now walked with a cane and was host to a few more wrinkles but he held an air about him that showed he still had some fight in him. "I think Chancellor Valorum is the man for the job." Padme interjected.  
  
Being the remains of a democratic society the group took a vote on who was to go meet with Palpatine and it was voted that Valorum along with the remaining four Jedi knights would travel to Courascant to meet with the sinister man who held the fate of the galaxy in his hands. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
He turned the handle of the faucet to the right, a steady stream of water dropped down the wall of the freshener, and swirled down the drain. Obi Wan adjusted the temperature to his liking which happened to be scolding hot and climbed inside. Feeling the refreshing liquid trickle down his body he leaned against the wall and placed his head under the powerful stream, licking his lips and tasting the water as drops drenched his head, tracing down his face and catching in his beard. He ran his hands through his new, short hair cut he had given himself, not remembering the last time his hair didn't go all the way down past his neck.  
  
Suddenly it hit him, hard. His eyes squeezed shut as his head throbbed in pain. The vision was back, and worst than before. He felt his knees buckle beneath him and he slumped to the floor of the freshener, holding his head in agony. He leaned against the wall, and pulled his knees up to his chest, as if trying to hide from the nightmare that now engulfed his thoughts.  
  
**  
  
Siri returned to her quarters after the meeting, she had tried to convince the leaders of the Rebels to let her escort Valorum back to Courascant, but leave it to Senator Amidala to deny her involvement, stating that she had other things to attend to. Siri feared for the knights that were sent, but she believed that the force would guide them. Besides Padme was right, there was another matter she had to attend to, and she didn't know exactly how to proceed.  
  
Taking a deep breath Siri opened the door only to find Obi Wan's discarded clothes on the floor. She picked up one of his boots and noticed all the mud on them. She shook her head and called out towards the bathroom.  
  
"I think you brought back the entire Degobah swamp with you." She teased as she tossed his clothes to a nearby cleaning droid. She knocked on the bathroom door when she heard no response. "You've been in there for quite a while now." She removed her cloak and outer tunic, revealing a tight black tank top underneath. "Or is it that you need some help?" She flirted and opened the bathroom door. As she walked into the steam filled room she kicked off her boots and removed her belt and sauntered up to the glass door of the freshener. A gasp left her lips as she saw the sight before her in the freshener. She quickly knelt down next to the Jedi master who was curled up in the fetal position, holding his head in his hands.  
  
Siri took him in her arms, she gave no notice to the shower water that had turned ice cold. She moved pieces of soaked ginger hair out of his eyes and held his gaze. "Ben?" She asked, very concerned.  
  
He looked at her and shook his head. "No." He stated under his breath.  
  
"Tell me, what is it?" Siri begged, not sure what to do.  
  
"No, I cannot. I will not burden you." Obi Wan insisted.  
  
Siri became frustrated. "You listen to me Kenobi. I've put up with a lot of ridiculous requests from you in the past three years, calling you Ben for instance, but I will not tolerate secrets." She held his face, forcing him to look at her.  
  
He looked at her, he watched as the water soaked her long, blonde hair, making it cling to her face and neck. It pained him to realize how much this woman meant to him. Siri turned off the chilly water and grabbed a large towel, wrapped both of them in it, and led him to their bed. She held him and encouraged him to continue. He closed his eyes and tried to block the horrible images out of his mind.  
  
"I know it's a vision, you cannot hide that from me." Siri ran a hand on his cheek, and forced his gaze towards her. "Tell me."  
  
Obi Wan shook his head. "Siri I can't, I won't."  
  
Siri held up her left hand and placed it in front of his face. "You see this? This ring means that we are bound together in all things. Whatever haunts you I need it to haunt me as well."  
  
Obi Wan looked at the ring, and then in her eyes. She noticed the concern etched in his blue/grey orbs. He turned his attention to a spot on the floor and took a deep breath and began. "I see myself surrounded by black, the stench of darkness is suffocating and I don't know where to go. I feel so lost. I then see a light in the distance, and I am drawn to it." He closed his eyes and took another deep breath. "As I get closer to the source of the light I see a beautiful figure standing before me, a woman dressed in white is beckoning me towards her. The light emulating off her is so brilliant that I cannot see her face, but I know that she is a part of me." He looked up and met her gaze.  
  
Siri almost shrank from the seriousness in his stare. "Go on." She encouraged.  
  
"However I cannot reach the woman, I find myself standing before a huge chasm. I desperately try to find a way across when I see a warrior in black attack the woman. I watch the woman defend herself against the dark and evil man, but it is a losing battle. I then watch as the source of light is snuffed out by a Sith lord." Obi Wan found himself holding his head in his hands as he continued. "I watch this woman, this being who is obviously connected to me in some way killed before my very eyes and there is nothing that I can do to stop it." Siri ran a hand through his hair as he kept his gaze to the floor. "After the woman is killed I suddenly find myself alone, stranded in a desert until I grow old and eventually die." He slowly lifted his eyes to see Siri staring at him.  
  
"At the risk of sounding like Master Yoda, the future is always in motion." She stood up to make her point. "You don't know if this vision will happen."  
  
"I do know." He softly whispered.  
  
Siri knelt down in front of him and lifted his chin. "No you don't, no one is that in tune with the force."  
  
"I know, because this vision is the same intensity of the one I had concerning the temple!" Obi Wan said in almost a shout. "I know you don't understand." He quickly turned away from her. "No one understands, Master Qui Gon didn't understand. I can't even explain it. But I know what the force is telling me."  
  
Siri closed her eyes, she knew that Obi Wan was famous in the Jedi order for having very prophetic dreams, some Padawans had even nicknamed him the fortune teller. She knelt behind him on the bed and wrapped her arms around him. "If this is my fate then so be it. Nothing happens by accident with the force." She whispered in his ear.  
  
Obi Wan turned to face her, holding her head in his hands. "I will do everything I can to protect you." He said in a very serious tone. He then kissed her passionately. He stopped suddenly, staring at her. "There is something on your mind. Was there something you were going to tell me?"  
  
She looked up at him and immediately put shields up around her thoughts. "No love, it can wait."  
  
**  
  
A few hours later and the couple emerged from their room. It seemed everything was back to normal.  
  
"Are you sure I can't convince you to shave the beard?" Siri asked in a playful begging tone.  
  
"Don't push your luck woman." Obi Wan joked back, giving her a squeeze. As they walked down the stairs they noticed a young padawan sitting on the steps, rocking back and forth.  
  
"Janix?" Siri hurried towards the 5 year old, and knelt down next to her. "What is it?" The girl looked up at the Jedi master with tears in her large, black eyes. Siri took one of the child's three fingered hands in hers. "What is the force telling you?" She asked, softly.  
  
Obi Wan closed his eyes, he suddenly felt a sick disturbance through the force. "Something's wrong." He quietly stated.  
  
Siri suddenly felt it as well. "I feel it also." She exclaimed and picked up the young child in her arms and followed Obi Wan to the living room where they found Bail Organa and Padme Amidala watching the holovid with Leia.  
  
"What's going on?" Obi Wan asked when he entered the room.  
  
"General Kenobi, how great it is to see you again." Bail Organa stated with a warm smile.  
  
"Has the team left yet?" Siri asked, still holding the alien child in her arms.  
  
"Team?" Obi Wan asked in confusion.  
  
"Valorum took a team of Jedi to Courascant to meet with Chan.Emperor Palpatine." Padme answered Obi Wan. "They should be there by now."  
  
"What? Why?" He asked quickly.  
  
"Palpatine wants to discuss peace with us, and Valorum volunteered to represent the Alliance." Bail informed.  
  
"And Jedi were dispatched without consulting me first?" Obi Wan gave a stern look towards Siri.  
  
"Excuse me, but I have been making the decisions concerning the Jedi for over two months now." She said in a defensive manor. "If I thought you actually cared, I would've come to you."  
  
Obi Wan was a little hurt by her comment, but he knew he deserved it. "I'm sorry Siri it's just." He was cut off by the sound of Leia calling her mother extremely loud.  
  
"Leia! Just a moment." Padme tried to get the child to calm down.  
  
Obi Wan looked towards the young girl and noticed that the program she had been watching was interrupted by a special news report. He put a finger to his lips to try to get everyone to quiet down and he walked towards the holovid.  
  
"This is a special Imperial report." An animated voice stated over and over until the picture came into view, showing a reporter standing in the Senate courtyard on Courascant in pouring rain.  
  
"Today Emperor Palpatine is coming ever closer to ending the war between the Empire and the Separatists." The man started his report.  
  
"He calls us Separatists." Bail huffed under his breath.  
  
Suddenly the image of Grand Moff Tarkin, a tall, skinny, menacing man was seen on the screen.  
  
"Let it be known that enemies of the Galactic Empire will be punished." The Governor began. "Order and peace will return. Anyone who stands between the Emperor and his goal will be executed."  
  
The image of Governor Tarkin faded and then went to a live shot of the four Jedi knights who were sent to Courascant standing in a line, with their hands bound behind them. The group of rebels watching this exchanged worried glances.  
  
"A public execution." Obi Wan stated quietly, and lowered his gaze to the ground.  
  
"Dorme!" Padme called and her faithful handmaiden came into the room.  
  
"M'lady?" She asked with a warm smile.  
  
"Take Leia please." Padme stated with a worried look. Dorme took Leia by the hand and led her out of the room.  
  
"Dorme?" Siri stopped the servant before her exit. "Take Janix with you please."  
  
"Of course." Dorme complied and took the two children out of the room.  
  
They returned their attention back to the hollovid and watched the brave Jedi knights as they stood in the rain, awaiting their deaths. Siri took note how each of them showed no fear, how they seemed ready to be one with the force. She had never been so proud.  
  
A team of clone soldiers stood before them and with their blaster rifles and took aim. With a one word command from their commander they shot in unison and the four Jedi knights slumped to the ground.  
  
Padme felt tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked over at the two Jedi masters to give them an apologetic look, but both showed no outwardly emotions, to anyone who didn't know them personally would've thought they had no feelings on the matter at all. Padme however noticed both were clutching each other's hands very tightly.  
  
"Where was Valorum?" Bail questioned after what seemed like an appropriate amount of time for silence.  
  
"I don't know." Padme whipped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"He betrayed us." Bail exclaimed, anger showing in his voice.  
  
"You don't know that." Padme argued.  
  
The two continued to argue when Obi Wan noticed the reporter was continuing.  
  
"Quiet." He raised his voice in a very commanding tone, and the two politicians obeyed.  
  
"Besides the execution of these Jedi the Emperor has also scheduled that former Supreme Chancellor Valorum be hung tomorrow in the courtyard for his crimes against the Empire. He has been linked to leading the new Separatist rebels. Emperor Palpatine hopes this will set an example to anyone else who the Empire deems as a threat."  
  
Obi Wan turned off the hollovid before the reporter could continue. He glanced around the room. "The time for talks of peace is over. The Emperor made the first move, now we end it." 


	6. chapter 6

Title: The Purge Author: ewan's girl  
  
*Author's note: I hope you are enjoying this story, hopefully I can keep the chapters coming.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
"When did it come to this? Which exact moment did we lose our democracy?" Bail Organa was still trying to make some sense of everything he had witnessed.  
  
"The dark side clouded everything, none of us saw this coming, although we should have." Siri tried to answer for the frustrated politician.  
  
"This pointless debating is what lost you the Republic in the first place." Obi Wan huffed, getting tired of the current discussion. Siri threw him a look that showed that he had made an inappropriate remark. He avoided her gaze and searched for a friendlier face.  
  
He noticed Padme sitting in a corner with her arms folded across her chest, he then realized she had been uncharacteristically silent for the last two hours since the execution. He walked over to her, and kneeled before her. "What's on your mind?" He asked softly.  
  
"I'm sorry." She replied in almost a whisper.  
  
"It is not your fault M'lady." He tried to reassure her.  
  
"I trusted that man." She began to vent to Obi Wan, and he knew exactly who she was talking about. "He was like a mentor to me when I became a senator. I always valued everything he had to say about politics. He seemed so wise, so caring, so willing to help people." She continued with a far away look on her face.  
  
"The dark side wears many masks Padme, obviously he fooled us all." Obi Wan put a supportive hand on her knee. She instinctively wrapped her fingers through his as she had many times whenever he comforted her. "Now is not the time to dwell on the past, now is the time that we focus on the here and the now." He stopped in spite of himself, he never thought those words would ever cross his lips.  
  
"What do you think we should do?" She asked him with new determination in her voice.  
  
"Now is the time to strike, now is the time to take action against the Emperor." He stood up and placed his hands on his hips. Padme's jaw dropped at his comment.  
  
"Ben?"  
  
"He is vulnerable right now. His right hand man, and half his army are scowering the galaxy looking for the Jedi, we won't get another chance like this." Obi Wan exclaimed, his voice loud enough to be heard throughout the entire room.  
  
"That doesn't exactly sound like the most Jedi thing to say Master Kenobi." Bail Organa stated when Obi Wan had finished.  
  
"Well maybe it's the general in me talking."  
  
"Our best course of action right now is to go after Valorum and to continue to gain support in the Senate, then perhaps we can force an overthrow of the Emperor." Organa looked Obi Wan square in the eyes.  
  
"Support in what Senate Bail?" Obi Wan met his gaze. "The old Republic is gone, don't you get that?"  
  
"And what would you have us do Jedi? Storm the Imperial headquarters and take over by force?" The tension in the air was very thick between the two tired, angry men who were more frustrated at the situation than each other. "If the Jedi council were here, what would they have to say about your proposal Kenobi?"  
  
"Well guess I'm in luck then, because the council is not here." Obi Wan said between gritted teeth and turned on his heels and left the room.  
  
Awkward silence filled the room as they watched the Jedi leave, his brown cloak swaying behind him.  
  
Organa cleared his throat. "It is time to vote. All in favor of sending a team after Emperor Palpatine."  
  
Siri glanced around the room, expecting to see at least some support in Obi Wan's proposal. She noticed many of the rebels lifted up their arms only to return them to their sides quickly.  
  
"Now, all of those in favor of rescuing Valorum and gaining support in the Senate?" Bail continued and everyone in the room raised their hands with the exception of Padme and Siri.  
  
Padme then slowly raised her hand and turned to look at Siri who had left the room.  
  
***  
  
Siri raced to her quarters, hoping to reach Obi Wan before he let his anger take control. She knew he was holding on to what was left of his sanity by a thread, and she feared he might take that fateful step to the dark side. When she reached the room a soft sigh of relief escaped her lips when she found her husband sitting on the floor in a meditative stance. She slowly entered the room, praying that she wouldn't disturb him.  
  
"I apologize for my actions." He calmly addressed her, his eyes still closed. "I am walking a very thin line Siri." He admitted. "We all are." She simply answered, and sat on the edge of the bed. "We cannot help to have emotions, it is how we react to those emotions is what makes us Jedi."  
  
Siri watched as he inhaled deeply three times and then let out a soft sigh, she knew that he had released his emotions into the force. "What was their decision?" He asked, rising to his feet.  
  
"To send a team after Valorum, and to send another to the Senate, to plead our case." She answered and he nodded.  
  
He grabbed his light saber and clipped it to his belt, he then noticed Siri doing the same. "Siri." He forced her to look at him, she gave him a confused look. "Don't go on this mission."  
  
"What?" She asked, thinking he was half joking.  
  
He quickly took her in his arms, he held her tighter than she had ever been held. He felt the warmth of her body, and smelled her hair, he took in everything about her to memory as if it would be the last time he'd see her. "I beg you don't go."  
  
"I will not hide from your dreams." She said very defiantly.  
  
He looked at her straight in her eyes, she could see the honest fear etched in his eyes. "I know you don't believe me, but I would feel much better if you stayed here." He held her hands tighter. "Please."  
  
Siri was torn, every fiber of her being wanted to go on this mission, to bring justice to the galaxy. This request went against everything she had ever been. She looked again in his eyes, she knew his concern was genuine. She reluctantly nodded. "Alright Ben, I'll stay." He then kissed her on her forehead. "Someone must stay with the children." She stated, acting as if that was the reason for her desicion. She kissed him back, trying to ease his worries.  
  
He held her for a moment longer before taking his leave. "I love you." He whispered in her ear and then headed towards the door.  
  
"Ben." Siri called after him. He turned back to look at her. "The force will be with you, always." She said and watched him leave then she then unhooked her light saber and threw it across the room.  
  
***  
  
Padme Amidala looked at herself in her full length mirror. She was wearing a skin tight black suit, with a belt adorn with various weapons. She then pulled her long locks of hair into a tight bun, several pieces falling around her face. She stared at herself a moment longer then pulled out a vibro blade out of one of her thigh high vynal boots. She flipped it on and practiced several kata stances she had learned from Siri. She then worked up to doing several flips and landing slashing her blade in a downward motion, connecting with a blue blade. Her eyes went wide when she realized her blade made contact with another. She quickly relaxed when she faced Obi Wan who had turned off his weapon and bowed towards her.  
  
"Well look at you." He said, amused by Padme's exercises. "Who taught you to do that?"  
  
"Your better half." She stated, putting her blade back into her boot.  
  
"I'm impressed."  
  
"So, I assume you are coming with us Master Jedi." Padme stated, not questioned.  
  
"I am at your service as always M'lady."  
  
"What about Siri?"  
  
"She is going to stay behind, and take care of the children." Obi Wan answered, avoiding Padme's gaze. He then looked at her as she began to put various blasters in holsters on her thighs and on her belt. "Where do you think you are going?" He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"I'm leading the team to rescue Valorum." She simply answered.  
  
"What about Organa?" Obi Wan felt anger rise in his body again.  
  
"He was elected to go to the Senate to gain support."  
  
"And why aren't you the one to go to the Senate?" Obi Wan asked her sternly.  
  
She looked at him and knew he was worried. "I volunteered for this mission."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I cannot stand by and not do something. You know me better than most Ben, I can't just watch things happen." She moved towards the wardrobe and draped a purple cloak around her shoulders.  
  
"This is not like Naboo Padme, you have a responsibility to your children now." Obi Wan protested.  
  
"It is because of that responsibility that I go." She looked at him. "I do not fear death and pain." She simply stated.  
  
"What do you fear M'lady?  
  
She stared off into space for a moment as if she hadn't heard his question. "I fear for my children." She finally answered and felt a tear almost escape down her cheek. "I fear that Leia will have to one day learn to use a weapon as I have, or Luke will have to go to war." She looked back at her old friend. "I fear that I cannot fix the mistakes I have made and my children will have to pay with their lives."  
  
She turned away from him and he placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. "This isn't your fault." He reassured her.  
  
"I was the one who called for a vote of no confidence, I'm the one who opened the door for his tyranny." She closed her eyes tight, feeling the tears burn. He tightened his grip on her shoulder. "That's why I must go on this mission."  
  
"Well I figured it was a miracle that I convinced one strong willed woman to not go, I knew two was a long shot." Obi Wan joked and Padme was glad for his dry wit.  
  
Padme turned around and smiled at her friend. She then gave him a warm embrace and held onto him for what seemed like an eternity for the two friends. He finally put her at arms length and she nodded. "Time to go general." She stated and the two headed for the hanger. 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
  
The small, reflective Nubian Ship came out of hyper drive and hovered above the city planet of Courascant. The team of rescuers stared out of the cockpit window silently, keeping their thoughts on the mission ahead.  
  
"According to our information, they are keeping Valorum on that super star destroyer." Padme exclaimed, pointing to the large triangle shaped space ship. She then hesitated for a moment. "What I don't understand is why they are keeping him off the planet."  
  
"Security reasons I assume." Obi Wan answered quietly. "It would be harder for any escape attempts on a highly guarded battle ship."  
  
"What is our course of action M'lady?" Captain Typho who was piloting the ship asked after a moment.  
  
"I don't know." Padme admitted.  
  
"Well, I think our course of action has been chosen for us." Obi Wan stated with his eyes closed.  
  
"What?" Padme looked over at her friend, confused. Suddenly an alarm started to sound inside the cock pit.  
  
"We're trapped in a tractor beam!" Captain Panaka cried from his position in the co pilots seat.  
  
***  
  
Siri descended down the grand stair case of the palace several hours after the rescue team had left the planet. She noticed that the sun was setting, and she suddenly felt bad for acting so immature and not helping out with the children sooner. She softly opened a door only to find all four of the Jedi children fast asleep, she smiled to herself. She then headed to the kitchen and found Dorme sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"You're awake." Dorme said with a warm smile.  
  
"Yes I am. . . I'm sorry about that Dorme." Siri said, pouring herself a cup of jawa juice.  
  
"No worries master Jedi." Dorme exclaimed, getting up to wash her own cup.  
  
Siri watched her for a moment and cleared her throat before speaking. "Dorme, don't you ever stop?"  
  
"Stop?" "I mean don't you ever get tired of serving?" Siri asked, sitting down at the table, sipping her drink.  
  
Dorme sighed and was silent for a moment. "No." She simply answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If I stop serving then I'd have to actually think about everything going on around me." Dorme stated with a far away look on her face. Siri realized how little she knew about this woman and suddenly felt bad. "Also if I wasn't serving Amidala then I wouldn't know what to do with myself. That makes me sound crazy doesn't it?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"I know she isn't a queen anymore, or even a senator but. . . you know I've been with her for most of my life, I almost feel like I have no other purpose in this galaxy other than a life of servitude." She sat down next to Siri. "I don't expect a Jedi to understand that."  
  
"I understand more than you know." Siri stated with a soft smile. The two women sat in silence for a moment, thinking about different situations. Siri looked at Dorme. "You want another cup?"  
  
"No, too much caffeine, I'll never be able to sleep tonight."  
  
Siri walked up to a cupboard and took out a bottle of dark blue liquid and poured it into two glasses and handed one to Dorme. "Here."  
  
Dorme took the glass. "I thought this belonged to Master Kenobi?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"Well he drinks too much anyways, if he notices then we'll just tell him he drank it." Siri said with a smile and the two women laughed.  
  
Dorme swallowed the very strong drink with a groan and composed herself before she spoke again. "So, tell me about it."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Master Obi Wan. How did you know he was the one?" Dorme asked.  
  
Siri smiled and took a swig of her own drink. "The one? You know Dorme it's funny how I spent my entire life devoted to a code that made us stray away from feelings of finding codependency on another person, but I guess these things happen even to the most disciplined Jedi." She took another sip of her drink and Dorme smiled. "I've known Obi Wan since he was 13. We didn't get along very well when we were apprentices, he got on every nerve I had and I know I annoyed him even worse. Eventually we grew out of that stage and became close friends. It was a constant amusement for us to find that our own padawans didn't like each other very much." Her voice seemed to almost trail off as she continued. "I remember the night I returned to the temple after the massacre on Geonosis, I hadn't been there, but the pain from that battle was etched on the faces of everyone who had been. None more so than Obi Wan. His expression was stone, but his eyes gave away a deep rooted pain. Outwardly he said that it was the will of the force, but inwardly he felt it was all his fault." She sighed a deep sigh. "He always took it upon himself to take the blame when someone he cared for died. I remember his leg was still wounded the night I came back, so I helped him to his quarters." Dorme listened intently to her story. "We shared our first kiss that night. And I have to tell you there is no way that man had never kissed another woman as he had claimed."  
  
"Really?" Dorme smiled and Siri raised an eyebrow and nodded.  
  
"We never spoke of that kiss again, we never had another moment like that again until the night they brought him back to the temple after his battle with Anakin. I remember how pitiful he looked. His body was ravaged and broken. His jaw had been fractured after a blow from his wayward apprentice's fist, and he had a huge gash across his chest caused by a light saber. The healers didn't think he'd survive. I sat there holding his hand and I promised him that if he survived I would bind myself to him." She chuckled at the memory, and Dorme smiled. "And you know what? That stubborn Gundark held me to that promise."  
  
"But you love him right?" Dorme asked.  
  
"Well I love him enough to humor his silly anxieties and stay behind." Siri answered, putting the bottle of liquor away. Dorme had a look of shock on his face. "Yes I love him, I mean as much as I am capable of love. Emotions were never my strong point." She admitted.  
  
***  
  
"Can you get us out of here?" Padme asked, rushing up towards Captain Typho, with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Sorry M'lady." He looked back at Padme and Obi Wan. "What do we do?"  
  
Padme looked over at Obi Wan with a look of sheer panic on her face.  
  
"I think we still have time to jettison the escape pods." Captain Panaka exclaimed, getting to his feet.  
  
"Good thinking Captain, tell the men to jettison the escape pods, and to find a good place to hide." Obi Wan finally spoke.  
  
"What?" Padme asked and Panaka stopped in his tracks, staring at the Jedi in confusion.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Panaka asked.  
  
"Listen, you have to trust me. This is the best way for us to get in undetected." Obi Wan explained.  
  
"What you are proposing is suicide." Panaka argued.  
  
Obi Wan huffed, he had forgotten how frustrating it was to fight with Panaka, even after all these years the man still wouldn't take the Jedi's advice. "Listen, for once trust me." He then turned towards captain Typho. "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?"  
  
Typho shook his head. "No you haven't master Jedi." The two men looked over at Panaka who still was shaking his head. He finally sighed, realizing he was out numbered.  
  
"As long as you don't suggest we go back to Tatooine, I still say those Hutts are gangsters." He finally gave in.  
  
"I assure you I will never ask you to return to Tatooine." Obi Wan promised. "Now let's get those escape pods out into space."  
  
Panaka and Typho took off in a run, leaving Obi Wan and Padme alone. "You sure this will work?" Padme asked, concern showing on her features.  
  
Obi Wan looked at the star destroyer getting closer and closer. "I guess we will find out."  
  
***  
  
"I have to tell you, when I first saw Obi Wan when he came to our rescue on Naboo all those years ago, I immediately fell in love." Dorme smiled at the memory. "We all did, even Padme. . . especially Padme."  
  
Siri suddenly felt a disturbance through the force, it was almost like a cold wind blowing around her, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She closed her eyes and listened to the force.  
  
"Siri?" Dorme noticed the Jedi wasn't listening to her anymore. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
Siri's eyes snapped open and she slowly stood up. "Are we the only ones here?" She asked.  
  
"Just us and the children, everyone else went on the mission." Dorme answered, feeling uneasy.  
  
Suddenly the palace was plunged into darkness. Dorme let out a small scream when it happened.  
  
"What do we do?" Dorme asked, franticly.  
  
Siri pulled a glow rod from her belt and lit it. The two women stared at each other in the soft green glow. Siri reached for her light saber, but then realized she had left it in her room. She silently cursed herself. "Go to the children." She said softly. Dorme was on the verge of hyper ventilating. Siri had to physically shake the woman to get her to react. "Whatever happens Dorme, we must protect the children." 


	8. chapter 8

*Author's note: Sorry this chapter took longer than usual, I was having trouble working it out, plus I liked making you all sweat with the cliff hanger.I'm so evil I know. Please, please review.  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
"What is it captain?" Governor Tarkin asked from behind his desk to a small blue hologram standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"Sir, we have captured a Nubian ship that had come into orbit with the planet, it matches those used by the rebels." Captain Veers explained to his aging commander. "We have found no life forms on board, but all the escape pods have been jettisoned, I have sent teams to locate these pods. The rebels will be caught."  
  
Tarkin stroked his chin in contemplation. "Double security around Valorum."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
***  
  
The small group of rebels held their breaths as the last of the scanning crew walked past them. None understood exactly how they weren't being spotted, considering there weren't very many good places to actually hide on the small Nubian cruiser. Obi Wan closed his eyes and continued to call upon the force, creating a fog in the minds of their opponents giving them their cover. When the last two walked down the ramp of the ship he relaxed, feeling almost completely drained. Padme put a hand on his shoulder to inquire of his condition, he answered her with a wink and led her out of their small hiding place.  
  
"How did they not find us?" Captain Typho was still stunned.  
  
"The force can have a strong impact on the weak minded. Right?" Padme answered, and Obi Wan smiled at her.  
  
"Well you may of hidden us thus far master Jedi, but how will we get past that tractor beam?" Panaka asked with a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"I'll deal with that." Obi Wan simply answered. Padme looked at him with a worried glance. "You take the team to the detention area and rescue Chancellor Valorum I will take out the tractor beam."  
  
"By yourself?" Padme began to protest.  
  
"I'll have an easier time, I used to command a ship similar to this one during the war, I know where to go." He softened his features for her. "Don't fear M'lady."  
  
"We will rendezvous back here in 30 minutes." Padme commanded, looking Obi Wan in the eyes.  
  
"Yes M'lady." He bowed his head in appliance. Padme turned away from him and he turned and whispered to captain Typho. "If I'm not back in 30 minutes, leave without me."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"There are more important things at stake here than my life. Protect the mission at all costs captain." Obi Wan ordered, and Typho nodded. "And, protect her as well." Obi Wan added. He looked at Padme again, and noticed she had heard his orders.  
  
"I will not leave you." She stated.  
  
Obi Wan sighed. "You will if you have to." He stated with a stern tone. She wouldn't back down. "But you will not have to." He compromised. He then turned and silently made his way down the ramp of the ship.  
  
"May the force be with you Obi Wan." Padme said beneath her breath.  
  
****  
  
Dorme could feel her heart beating a million miles an hour as she fumbled with a blaster, pulling it out of the weapons closet. She looked over at Siri and admired how calm the woman seemed to be.  
  
"Go to the children." Siri commanded her.  
  
"What about you?" Dorme asked, holding the blaster tightly.  
  
"I have to get my light saber." Siri admitted, feeling embarrassed. "I will meet you in the children's room in 5 minutes." Suddenly the two women heard loud pounding on the main doors of the palace. "No matter what you hear, get the children out of the palace. I will try to contact Bail Organa." Dorme nodded and the two women headed towards the stairs.  
  
"Wait. Leia is on the other side of the palace in her mother's room!" Dorme exclaimed, her nervousness getting the best of her.  
  
The pounding became more and more insistent and the smashing of glass was now heard throughout the building. "I'll get Leia, stay with the other children, we will meet you outside." Dorme left Siri and ran up the stairs while Siri raced to the main foyer to see what was happening.  
  
She stared into the dark room, keeping to the shadows. She saw dark figures through the windows, with the familiar silhouette of clone troopers. . . sorry storm troopers. She found herself even in the heat of it all remembering back to the invasion of the temple, her heart rose up in her throat. 'Concentrate.' She reprimanded herself.  
  
Suddenly shards of glass rained down around her as storm troopers dropped down from the skylight. Siri then tried to protect herself from being cut as she ran towards the grand stair case. Troopers noticed her and open fired as she ran past them. Using the aid of the force she dodged the blasts with grace. More troops crashed through the windows at the top of the stairs and stopped her in her tracks. She kicked on square in the abdomen and threw him down the stairs. Two more came at her, one grabbed her from behind and she flipped him over her shoulders and caused him to crash into his fellow soldier. More blaster fire rained down on her and she ducked and ran for her room. She shut the heavy door behind her and searched for her light saber. She could hear in the back of her mind Obi Wan reprimanding her about throwing her weapon across the room. /This weapon is your life/.  
  
A smile crossed her lips when she found the silver cylinder, but quickly faded when she heard a child scream. "Leia."  
  
****  
  
Blaster fire echoed through the metallic walls of the star destroyer as Padme and her team marched into the detention area. The security guarding Valorum was taken by surprise as they were cut down one by one. When the fire ceased Padme ran down the hall of cells until she found Finis Valorum sitting on a stone bed, with his head in his hands.  
  
"You know we don't have time for this Chancellor." Padme said as she opened the door, and Valorum smiled when he saw her.  
  
"How?" He asked, confused.  
  
"We'll tell the grand rescue story when we are as far away from here as possible." Padme answered, helped him to his feet and led him down the hall.  
  
Two guards grabbed Valorum as they emerged back into the main room. Padme walked up to captain Typho.  
  
"That was way too easy." Captain Typho stated under his breath to Padme.  
  
Suddenly an alarm was heard all around them. Everyone pulled out their blasters.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Padme stated as she glanced over at Typho.  
  
****  
  
Obi Wan silently made his way to the computer generator on the lower level of the star destroyer. He knew these kinds of ships very well and had no problems eluding any obstacles. As he found the room that held the ships computer he noticed that there was no troops to be found, he began to worry about the rest of the team. His worries were justified when he saw Padme and her team pinned inside the detention area, fighting for their lives through one of the security screens. He thought for a moment about the situation and he then pulled out his light saber, thrusting it into the computer. Suddenly the ships lights went out, and the emergency ones flickered on creating an iridescent glow. The ship then tilted to the left, sharply almost causing Obi Wan to lose his balance.  
  
***  
  
"What is happening?" Captain Veers screamed at his pilots.  
  
"Sir, something has happened to the computer, it's not responding." The head pilot answered. "We are on a collision course with Courascant."  
  
"Get the computer back online." Veers commanded.  
  
"There's no time sir, we have ten minutes to evacuate." The pilot stated, beads of sweat showing on his brow.  
  
"Sound the evacuation." Veers screamed.  
  
***  
  
The team of rebels stood with their backs against the wall preparing for the worst when the troops firing on them suddenly stopped.  
  
"What's going on?" Panaka asked, astonished.  
  
"I don't know." Typho answered his uncle.  
  
They then heard the evacuate command and realized the ship was going down.  
  
"I'm guessing the Jedi took out more than the tractor beam." Panaka stated with a huff.  
  
"Then I suggest we follow their example and evacuate." Padme ordered and the team cautiously made their way into the hall, only to find troops running around finding escape pods. "Let's move." Padme commanded and the team headed for their ship.  
  
****  
  
Siri ran out of her room and looked down the dark hall and found Leia cowering in a corner, holding her hands over her ears. Siri quickly picked her up and ran towards the stairs. More troops were crashing through the windows, and had finally forced the door open. Siri realized there was no way of escape and quickly put Leia in a closet.  
  
"Leia, you must stay here, and stay quiet." Leia looked up at Siri with tears in her eyes. She clutched her toy blaster tightly and nodded. Siri then closed the door and activated her light saber.  
  
Troopers came at her from all sides and she deflected all their blaster fire. She then began to fight back, slicing through blasters and killing clones. Just when she thought she was making headway she noticed more storm troopers coming through the door, only this time they were followed by a tall, dark man with a black cape flowing behind him. Siri's heart stopped at the sight of him. The room was silent with the exception of the low hum of Siri's light saber, and the heavy rhythmic breathing coming from the dark man.  
  
"Leave this one to me." Darth Vader commanded in his rich deep voice. "Find the others, and eliminate them."  
  
The troops obeyed and fled the room, leaving Siri staring up at the emotionless black mask of a murderer.  
  
***  
  
Obi Wan raced out of the computer generator room, only to find the confusion his actions had created. He then started to make his way back to the ship when he noticed four crimson guards talking to the ship's captain. Obi Wan ducked into the shadows as captain Veers passed by him.  
  
Obi Wan looked at the crimson guards again. He knew there was only one reason for Royal guards to be on this ship. "Sidious." He stated under his breath. He looked down the hall back towards the Nubian cruiser, then back to the royal guards. His mind raced with possibilities. He suddenly felt the dark side all around him. He knew he was so close to the line that it almost frightened him. He glanced once more down the hall that he was supposed to be going down and then moved from his hiding place.  
  
The crimson guards were dead before they knew what hit them.  
  
*TBC! 


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
  
"How long has it been since we left the ship?" Padme asked, her voice pitched high due to nervousness.  
  
"I don't know." Captain Typho answered, trying to steady himself as the ship tilted more to the left.  
  
"It's been longer than 30 minutes M'lady." Captain Panaka piped in, and received a harsh look from his nephew.  
  
Typho sighed. "Amidala, M'lady it's time to go." He hesitated as he spoke.  
  
"No." Padme shook her head. "Give him more time."  
  
"We don't have time." Panaka stated, glancing out one of the viewpoints. "I'd say we have less than 10 minutes till we enter the atmosphere.  
  
"I hate to say it, but he's right." Typho put a hand on Padme's shoulder.  
  
To their right two of the ship's crew were rushing around a grand escape pod. "Where is the Emperor?" One of the men, a tall, gangly man asked the other that had approached him.  
  
"His Excellency said he had unfinished business, but would be here shortly." The shorter man answered, with a bow.  
  
"We don't have time for this." The officer huffed.  
  
Tears began to well up in the former senator's eyes. "I'm going to find him." Both her body guards shared a look of annoyance.  
  
"M'lady, we don't have time. Besides he gave us orders. . ."  
  
"He isn't in charge of this mission!" Padme snapped, losing her usual cool. She then regrouped, but still had a few stray tears streaming down her face. "I already lost one man I loved to that monster, I refuse to lose another." With that she took off in a dead run, with Captain Typho on her heels.  
  
****  
  
Beads of sweat began to trace down her brow, she began to realize that with the lack of power also meant lack of air ventilation, and it was unseasonably warm this night. Siri stared into what she assumed were the eyes of her opponent. The black mask was very disconcerting, she hated not being able to read a persons face. The two circled each other for a moment, gauging how to proceed. Vader stood emotionless, his red light saber activated, yet held at his side. Siri held her violet blade in front of her in a defensive stance. "Why do you fight the inevitable master Tachi?" Vader asked in a voice that sent chills up her spine. "You have seen the end of the Jedi, count yourself lucky as being one of the last to die."  
  
"Don't you ever fight without opening your mouth Vader?" Siri said, twirling her blade as she circled Vader again.  
  
"You are a traitor to the Empire, your sentence is death." Vader hissed, with a hint of pleasure in his voice.  
  
"You are a traitor to the force." Siri rebuttled, Vader said nothing. "A traitor to your master."  
  
"I serve my true master, and I now know the true power of the force." Vader in turn twirled his light saber.  
  
"You are a traitor to your wife." With that Vader lunged at Siri, their blades hissing, intertwining. "I guess I found a way under the armor." Siri commented as she duck under a powerful swing given by Vader and backed away.  
  
Siri blocked every blow as Vader drove her back towards a corner. She swung at him and flipped over the tall figure, and barley made it. She then began to head up the stairs, and Vader was right behind her, slashing at everything, including the stairs. He swung at her midsection, and she blocked. Their blades hissed again as he pressed down with all his strength, causing the woman to go to one knee. Suddenly the stairs buckled under their weight and the slashes that Vader had caused and the two opponents crashed to the floor. As the dust settled, Siri ducked into the shadows to catch her breath. She felt a throbbing pain shooting through her left arm. She looked down and noticed a large cauterized gash that ran down her arm from her shoulder to her elbow. She winced in pain, and cursed the irony of how she happened to be left handed. She sat in the dark listening for signs of her opponent, it came in the eerie sound of mechanic breathing. She closed her eyes and tried to call upon the force to mask her presence.  
  
"You can hide for the moment master Tachi, but the dark side is much stronger, and I will find you." Vader held out his saber to light his way. "You can be saved you know, if you give up this fight and join us."  
  
"You never quit do you?" Siri answered, using the force to throw her voice so Vader couldn't find her. "I am a Jedi, I will always be a Jedi."  
  
"With a power like yours you could be of much use to my master." Vader continued. "Tell me, what does this life hold for you? Other than pain, and misery?" Siri closed her eyes, trying not to listen to Vader's taunts. "What could possibly keep someone like you running from place to place, when the Jedi order is no more?" Vader stopped for a moment, and you could almost sense him smiling behind the mask. "That's it isn't it? You don't stay because of your loyalty to the code, you stay for him."  
  
Siri closed her eyes tightly, trying to keep Vader from reading her thoughts. "What do you know of loyalty?" She screamed.  
  
Vader chuckled. "So, after all those lectures about the code, all those harsh looks of my feelings for another, making me feel so inferior to him. . ." Vader trailed off for a moment. "He is no better than me after all."  
  
Siri stood up and faced Vader, her saber burning brightly in the darkness. "He is ten times the Jedi you'll ever be Darth."  
  
Vader walked up to the woman. "Then where is he? If he is ten times the Jedi I am, then why won't he face me?"  
  
Siri clutched her saber in her right hand, waiting for the next onslaught. Suddenly she heard faint cries and blaster fire. A wave of panic shot through her. "No." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"Now you are alone." Vader taunted. "The Jedi are dead."  
  
"No, the Jedi are not dead, not yet. As long as I have a breath in my body I will fight the dark side." She quickly resolved.  
  
"So be it." Two lights clashed in the darkness once again.  
  
****  
  
Obi Wan silently made his way into the private quarters of Emperor Palpatine, he could feel the tides of his emotions crashing against eachother at the thought of facing the Sith Lord. In the back of his mind he knew the ship was crashing and that he probably would die, but as long as he could make up for his mistakes it would be worth the sacrifice. He could feel the presence of pure evil as he walked further into the room. He then heard a low cackling. Obi Wan found Palpatine sitting on a chair, with his back turned towards him.  
  
"You are a thorn in my side Kenobi." Palpatine hissed in his slimy accent. "I suppose you are to blame for my ship's current position."  
  
"None other your Excellency." Obi Wan answered, with a mock bow.  
  
The aging man slowly rose to his feet and faced Obi Wan. "I have always underestimated you Kenobi. I figured you would be no more than a notch on my first apprentice's light saber." Palpatine sighed. "But I apparently was mistaken. No matter, your inexperience was just what my protégé needed to begin his training." Palpatine smiled. "I guess both of us can take pride in what we created." Obi Wan could feel his jaw clentch, he tried desperately to ignore the old man. "Do you think your master would be proud of the promise you kept?"  
  
Obi Wan flicked on his light saber, his sanity couldn't take much more abuse. "Enough."  
  
Palpatine's eyes brightened when he saw the laser sword. "Now what do you plan to do with that Master Kenobi? Strike me down? You don't have time for that."  
  
"Oh I'll make time." Obi Wan held his saber tightly. "I'll make time for you."  
  
Palpatine nodded and began to walk towards Obi Wan who held his light saber above his head, prepared for anything. Palpatine stopped about ten feet in front of the Jedi and stared at him. "Tell me master Kenobi, how are you sleeping theses days?"  
  
Obi Wan stopped short, but kept his weapon at ready, and tried to clear his mind. "No Sith tricks Sidious, this is just you, me and our abilities in the force."  
  
Palpatine smiled a wicked smile. "You may have defeated a Sith once boy, but that was the apprentice you are now dealing with the master."  
  
"You've said it before, you always underestimate me." Obi Wan rushed the Emperor who quickly activated his own crimson saber in time to block. It surprised Obi Wan how powerful the seemingly feeble old man was, how talented he was with the blade.  
  
The two men fought back and forth for a while until Palpatine began to tire. He stood back from Obi Wan. "You're right, I still underestimate you Kenobi. . .a mistake I will not make again." He smiled again. "How is your wife by the way?" Obi Wan stopped, he felt anger rising inside him. "It's a shame you won't get to say goodbye to her." Obi Wan stared hard at the man, trying to ignore his taunts. The Emperor sighed. "I grow weary of you Jedi."  
  
"Then let's finish this." Obi Wan swung his saber at the Emperor, only to be struck by powerful force lightning. Obi Wan staggered from the onslaught of power coursing through his body. It felt like a million small needles were piercing his skin over and over. He doubled over in pain. He tried to hold in his anguished cries, he wouldn't give Palpatine the satisfaction of hearing him beg for mercy, that isn't the Jedi way; a Jedi is prepared for pain, and death. He could feel the electricity coursing through his bones, even through his teeth.  
  
The Jedi master stumbled, and fell to the ground, Palpatine did not let up the onslaught. He smiled as he watched the Jedi writhe in pain. He stopped for a moment to let the Jedi catch his breath which meant he just wanted to taunt him more. "Tell me Obi Wan, how does it feel to know you failed everyone you ever loved?"  
  
Obi Wan tried to rise to his knees, but fell back to the floor. His skin burned when it touched the hard metal beneath him.  
  
"When I first saw you I would've never imagined that you would be the last of the Jedi to fall." Palpatine continued and Obi Wan managed to stare at the old man, his eyes showing his realization. "Oh you had no idea that you were the last one did you? You see I sent my apprentice to take care of the others on Alderaan." Palpatine's words oozed from his lips.  
  
Obi Wan's eyes snapped to attention, then suddenly closed in sorrow. After a moment the Jedi stumbled to his feet and faced the Emperor. "The time for honoring yourself will soon be at an end."  
  
Palpatine stared coldly at the bearded Jedi. He then shot the Jedi again with powerful force lightning, so powerful that it pushed Obi Wan against the wall. Obi Wan groaned through the white hot pain that was coursing through his body. Burns and blisters were emerging on his skin. He knew he couldn't take much more. Suddenly he felt the lightning cease and he fell limply to the ground.  
  
Palpatine smiled as he continued to ransack the Jedi. Suddenly he felt a pain run through his back which caused him to stop the force lightning and fall to the ground. He turned and looked up at the figure of Padme Amidala staring down at him, he then realized she had kicked him.  
  
"That was for Naboo." She said with a smile. She then kicked the Emperor again in the stomach. "That was for the Republic." Kicked again. "For the Jedi, but most of all for my husband." She kicked one more time and Palpatine coughed as he struggled to his feet. She pulled out her vibro blade as he got to his feet. "You disgust me, all those people dead and for what? For your selfish quest for power!" Padme raised her blade above her head, ready to strike.  
  
Obi Wan winced in pain as he tried to get to his feet, he had to use the wall for support.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you Senator." Palpatine said, whipping blood off his lips.  
  
"No, I really think I should." Padme answered.  
  
"Then you won't have time to save yourselves." Palpatine stated.  
  
"Then we don't."  
  
"Then you won't have time to save Alderaan." The Emperor smiled when he saw the woman lower her blade.  
  
"Alderaan?"  
  
"Your late husband is paying the fair people of Alderaan a surprise visit." The wicked grin widened when he saw the look of distress on her face.  
  
Padme turned to Obi Wan and noticed he needed medical attention. She quickly ran to him and put his arm around her shoulder. "Fine, but you're coming with. . ." When they looked back the Sith lord had disappeared into the shadows. The two friends then slowly headed towards their ship.  
  
****  
  
Siri blocked another blow and realized that she was exhausted. She tried to push her physical well being out of her mind and focus on the moment. She knew she was fighting for her life, and her battle tactic was set on survival mode. Suddenly Vader knocked her light saber from her hand and grabbed her by the throat and held her up against a wall. Siri felt his powerful mechanic fingers dig into her neck, and she felt her vocal cords being squeezed. She struggled for breath.  
  
"I'll give you one last chance." Vader told her in a stern tone. "Where is Kenobi." Siri shook her head, her face turning blue from lack of oxygen. "It doesn't matter whether you tell me or not, Kenobi's blood will be spilt by my blade this night."  
  
Siri felt anger rise inside of her as well as desperation. Suddenly Vader felt himself being force pushed very hard into an opposite wall. Siri collapsed to the floor, gasping for air. She felt her neck already starting to bruise from where his fingers had held her. She finally called her light saber to her just as Vader was heading towards her very quickly.  
  
She didn't even have time to block as Vader thrust his saber into her midsection. Siri felt white hot pain shoot through her body. Her eyes began to water as she looked down at the blade still being twisted inside her. She looked up at Vader as a tear escaped down her cheek.  
  
"I told you I Kenobi's blood would be spilt by my blade tonight, I just never specified that it would be Obi Wan's." Vader hissed as her removed the blade from her, and she slipped down to the floor, clutching her torso.  
  
*TBC.Please review! I know evil cliff hanger. 


	10. chapter 10

*Author's note: Sorry about the evil cliff hanger. This chapter was actually part of the last chapter, but I felt it would be better as a new chapter. . . enjoy! Also I thank my padawan for helping me write the political part of this chapter.good job my young apprentice! PS: I forgot in the beginning of the last chapter that we needed to take a moment of silence for the fallen Crimson Guards. . . My padawan glavin69 reminded me (I think he's ready for the trials). Ok moment of silence done, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
"The Emperor would like to extend his apologies to the Senate for his absence, but he has commanded that we continue without him until he arrives." Mas Amedda, the speaker of the Senate began, calling the meeting to order. "We are honored to be visited by his highness Bail Organa from the sovereign system of Alderaan. The chair will now recognize his highness." Organa glanced around the room, he remembered a time when he himself was a senator, he knew exactly how to play the senate. "Honorable representatives of the Empire." He shuddered when he said Empire. "I come before you today because it has come to the attention of the people of Alderaan that the Emperor is now openly executing those who would oppose him. I of course am referring to recent events in which the Emperor himself extended an invitation to the leaders of the Rebel Alliance to entertain discussions of peace. Instead Palpatine butchered them. All of them except for ex chancellor Valorum which I am informed has an execution scheduled for dawn." He stopped for a moment to hear the gasps of the crowd. "Most of you are aware of these travesties, and for those who aren't I apologize for being the bearer of bad news."  
  
He stopped one more time, to gage the reaction of the Senate, it was in complete silence. "Enough of my digression, I come before you today to ask for the freedom of Finis Valorum, on behalf of the people of the Republic! I say Palpatine has gone too far! He has stolen from us, our democracy, our livelihood, our freedom!" Cheers rang through the chamber and it was music to the ruler of Alderaan's ears.  
  
"What sort of galaxy are we leaving our children? Palpatine will not be content until they are mindless slaves. I know many of you believe what I'm saying is treason, but it is not only our right but our duty to remove a tyrant. We will not stand for those atrocities I know that the Empire gives us peace, but at what cost? We are safe, but we are not free. Palpatine is using our fear against us to steal that which is most precious to us. I confess, I do not wish for war. Alderaan is peaceful, we have no weapons. We try to avoid war at all costs, but we know war sometimes is necessary, think of our children. Don't you want to leave them a galaxy free from pain, war and fear? Don't you want them to be free? Isn't that worth fighting for? Or dying for? I beseech you, please rally your systems. We must free Valorum! We must dethrone Palpatine! Raise your voice if I have your support!" Bail Organa let out a sigh as he finished his speech to the Senate, he felt like he said the whole thing in one breath to ensure that he wasn't interrupted. He waited for the reaction, almost afraid that the rebels no longer held any support in the Senate, he was wrong. The huge chamber was in an uproar after the politician's statements.  
  
"Hazzah! Hazzah!" Came shouts throughout the room. "Order!" Mas Amedda screamed.  
  
"I agree with King Organa, we must keep the Empire in check!" Mas Ti Dalli, the senator from Bogden exclaimed.  
  
"If we listen to the rebels they will bring back the Trade Federation, and therefore bring back the war!" A senator across the room shouted in rebuttal.  
  
A small smile crossed Organa's lips as he realized his words seemed to create more support for the rebels. He looked around and noticed the Emperor's aid trying to calm down the people with little success. "Is this all that you can conjure Palpatine?"  
  
Suddenly a dark figure entered the chambers, a hush fell over the crowd. Palpatine took his place at the podium in the center of the room. Bail stared at him with hate in his eyes. Palpatine stared coldly at Bail Organa from under the hood of his dark cloak, then a sickly smile crossed his lips. "I believe, king Organa, that you may be startled when you realize exactly just what I can conjure." Palpatine hissed, his words echoing off the walls of the now eerily quiet Senate chamber. "His majesty's words seemed to touch many of you, however need I remind you who it was that protected you from the Separatists? Need I remind you the effects of war?" The crowd continued to stay silent. "Lord Vader is personally seeing to the rebels of Alderaan, he will guide them back to the Empire one way or the other." Palpatine smiled again at Organa whose eyes were as wide as plates. "So yes raise your voices if you still support Organa."  
  
The silence was chilling. Organa looked around the room, even the senators that always lended their support seemed to hide in terror. He glared at Palpatine.  
  
****  
  
Vader watched as the woman slumped to the floor, he felt a wave of pride was over him as he knew he had now inflicted great pain on his former master. Siri's eyes glazed over with tears and she struggled to keep them open. She knew it was a battle she could not win.  
  
Suddenly a strange sound caught the dark lord's attention. The silence was broken by the sound of blaster fire, the strange thing was that it wasn't real blaster fire. Vader turned to his right and stared at a young girl aiming a toy blaster in his direction. The 3 year old was crying and shaking in terror of what she had witnessed, and yet she held her ground and faced the murderer standing before her. Vader marveled at the audacity of this girl, and was impressed by her courage.  
  
He continued to stare at the child and felt a strange connection to her that he couldn't figure out. He felt almost as if he knew this girl in some way. He held his light saber towards the young girl and her eyes grew wide with fear. As Vader moved to strike he stared into Leia's huge brown eyes and stopped suddenly. The dark lord felt a familiarity with the child and suddenly felt torn as what to do with the little one.  
  
Tears rushed freely down Leia's cheeks as she watched the black armored man turn off his red sword and walk away. She then backed into a corner and hugged her knees as she continued to cry.  
  
*****  
  
Padme struggled under the weight of her friends body as he fought with consciousness. She was tired and wanted to rest, but she fueled by her motherly instinct to help her child, so she tregged on. The ship was in utter chaos as the evacuation process continued. She heard low moans of pain from her companion and she began to worry.  
  
"Stay with me Ben, we're almost there." She pleaded with him as she tried to quicken their pace. Suddenly his body became a dead weight on her and they fell to the ground. The Jedi then began to go into convulsions and the former senator tried to stop them as best she could. "Shhh, relax." She tried to calm him down. She began to grow frantic with the situation. "We don't have time for this Kenobi." She cupped his face in her hands. "We have to get back to Alderaan, we have to save Leia, and Siri." She pleaded with him.  
  
Tired blue/grey eyes slowly opened. He stared at his friend and felt his Jedi instincts of duty kick in. He tried to rise to his feet. "Alderaan. . . Leia. . . Siri. . ." He repeated. As he held onto the wall to help himself to his feet he noticed a wounded crimson guard walking towards them. Through the force the moment seemed to go in slow motion as the guard raised his blaster towards them and shot. Padme fell to the ground before Obi Wan could react.  
  
He felt his heart stop when he saw his best friend hit the ground. He felt rage rise inside him, and he wanted to cut down the guard who shot her, he then remembered he no longer had his saber. He hobbled towards her motionless body and pulled out her vibro blade he then stared down the crimson guard and pointed the blade towards him. The fatally wounded guard backed away as best he could, not having the strength to raise his gun a second time. Obi Wan called to the force, and tried to suppress his anger. He left the guard and knelt next to Padme to fell her pulse, it was there. . . weak, but there. Suddenly darkness began to come from the sides of his vision and he began to feel extremely tired. He knew he had to get Padme to their ship, but reality told him that they wouldn't make it. He shook it off and gathered the force around him. He then picked up the woman and slumped her over his shoulder. He then hobbled all the way down the hall until he noticed a familiar form running towards him. Before Captain Typho could reach them his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed, dropping padme to the ground.  
  
He then fell to the ground next to the former politician. 


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11:  
  
Her eyelids felt heavy and yet she opened them. Immediately cursing the bright florescent lights bouncing off the white walls of the infirmary. She closed her eyes tightly when the pain reached her consciousness. As she pushed back the agony she searched the room for a companion.  
  
"Where. . . Where am I?" She breathed out.  
  
A warm hand gripped hers and a soft, deep voice tried to sooth her. "Easy senator, just relax." Bail Organa exclaimed as he kissed her very pale hand.  
  
Padme tried to take a deep breath, and felt pain coursing through her entire body. Her breath hitched with the pain. Her eyes squeezed tightly and a tear ran down her cheek. After a moment she relaxed as best she could, she finally realized where she was.  
  
"Bail?" She looked up at the dictator's dark brown eyes. "Leia. . . where's Leia?" She asked, the pain evident in her voice.  
  
Bail ran a hand through her hair. "She's alright. She. . .she's the only one who survived." Bail hung his head when he spoke those words. "I don't know how, but they left her alive."  
  
Padme turned her gaze to the ceiling, more tears formed in her eyes. "He knows, he knows she's mine." She began to choke on her words.  
  
"Does he know she's his?" Bail asked, concerned.  
  
Padme shook her head. "No. He would've taken her, but he knows she's mine. . ." She now realized that she could no longer stop the down pour of tears. She began to sob uncontrollably. "Oh Ani." She said beneath her sobs.  
  
Bail motioned for the healer to give her more pain medication, the healer took a syringe and stuck it into her arm, Padme immediately started to feel drowsy. As she slipped back into oblivion she noticed a man sitting in the corner of the room. She tried to reach her hand out to him.  
  
"Ben?" She moaned as she slipped back to unconsciousness. Two blood shot blue/grey eyes turned towards her from under his hood. Then the figure suddenly left the room, leaving Padme to cry herself to sleep.  
  
"She needs bacta, and she needs it now." The healer whispered to Bail Organa once Amidala was asleep.  
  
"We have scouts searching for it." He said with a heavy sigh. "The troops stole all of our medical supplies and weapons. We are turning to our neighbors, but we are finding it hard to find support, they all live in fear of the Empire." Organa hissed.  
  
"Your highness if Senator Amidala doesn't get bacta soon, she will probably never walk again, the blast hit her directly in her spine.." The doctor's words felt like a knife twisting inside Bail's heart. "She also may not survive the week."  
  
"She is strong, she will survive this." Bail argued, trying to keep his hopes up.  
  
*****  
  
Later that evening, Obi Wan held a long torch at his side. He had already lit four funeral pyres and wasn't quite ready to light the fifth. He stuck the torch into the ground and stumbled towards the beautiful, lifeless body dressed in a white gown and one of his ratted robes. Her long golden hair laying loosely around her face. He knelt next to her, took her hand and held it up to his face. He stared at her porcelain features, and her crimson lips that he knew he would never be able to kiss again. He closed his eyes, although he couldn't bring himself to cry. He let his hand travel down her neck all the way down to her stomach, he held his hands over her midsection and lowered his head in sorrow.  
  
"Knew you did not?" A familiar voice rang through his ears.  
  
He lowered his head down and kissed Siri's stomach, then her forehead. He moved silently back towards the source of the voice. They sat in silence for a long moment.  
  
"No." He finally found his voice. "She didn't tell me."  
  
Yoda lowered his head in sorrow for his fallen students. "Unfortunate this is."  
  
"My vision came true." Obi Wan was at a loss for words.  
  
"Hmmm, happened because you rushed to face him. Not listening to the force were you." Yoda reprimanded, giving Obi Wan a stern look. "Warned you I did, reckless you are."  
  
"Did you come here to lecture me?" Obi Wan stared hard at the green master.  
  
"To lecture you I did not come here to do. To guide you back to the light have I come." Yoda walked up towards Siri's body. "And to mourn have I come." He placed a clawed hand on her forehead and closed his eyes. "Strong she was with the force, find her way to the others she will."  
  
Obi Wan struggled to keep his balance on top of his crippling emotions he was also still weak from his injuries. He felt his knees begin to buckle under him. Yoda turned in time to see his brother in the force fall to the ground. He hobbled towards him. "Master. . ." Obi Wan breathed as he lifted himself up.  
  
"Rest you need, not your time is it." Yoda tried to help support the weary body.  
  
"When will it be my time? Why are we still here?" He asked his master.  
  
Yoda turned his gaze back to the four burning pyres. "Know this I do not, pondered this have I. Purpose for us the force has." Yoda stared into Obi Wan's blue/grey eyes. "Go on you must, let them die in vain you must not."  
  
Obi Wan struggled to his feet, he grabbed the torch and then lit Siri's funeral pyre. He felt his emotions rise and fall inside him. "There is no death, there is only the force." He whispered under his breath. He then tore his gaze from the blaze and walked as quickly as he could past Yoda.  
  
Yoda stared at the fire, he too felt an abundance of emotions. He glanced behind him and watched his last living companion stumble back to the palace. "Too many pyres have you been force to light in your short life." He stated and hung his head. "The chosen one Qui Gon wanted to train; trained the chosen one he did." With that Yoda sat in the grass to meditate.  
  
*****  
  
Padme opened her eyes and once again was met with pain. She glanced around her dark room and noticed she was alone. A flickering light caught her attention out the window. She turned her eyes towards the source and saw five small fires burning outside. Her heart sunk because she knew exactly what the fires meant. She then remembered the hooded man that had occupied her hospital room earlier, in that short moment of eye contact she saw a canvas of mixed emotions. She then remembered the last time she saw someone with the same look in his eyes. 'No, Obi Wan is not Ani. . .he won't follow the same path.' She swore to herself.  
  
She tried to lift herself up, but found she couldn't move her body very well. The lights came on when it sensed her motion, and a familiar pair of droids quickly entered.  
  
"Oh miss Padme, is there anything we can get you?" C3PO asked while frantically waving his arms about. His counterpart a small astro droid whistled and beeped, inquiring on the Senator's condition.  
  
Padme forced a strained smile. "Oh 3PO, R2. . . I could use some water." She groaned.  
  
C3PO smacked R2 on his dome. "You heard her!" He barked. R2 whistled a short whistle that could easily be identified as a curse word in droid. 3Po finally left to get some water.  
  
Padme noticed a small table next to her bed, she tried to reach for the paper and pen laying on top. R2, noticing she couldn't reach began to push the table towards her.  
  
"Thank you R2." She stated with a moan when she finally had what she wanted. She looked out the window one more time and began to scribble on the peace of paper. When she finally finished she folded it neatly and put it under her pillow.  
  
The door to her room opened, and a very tired Bail Organa stepped through. "How do you feel?" He asked, placing a hand on her head, running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Like I was hit by a speeder." She answered with a groan. She looked at him and noticed the sorrow in his eyes. "What happened?" She asked.  
  
"You tell me."  
  
"No, what happened in the Senate?" She asked again.  
  
Bail sighed, he didn't want to get into this discussion with her now, but he humored her. "We have supporters in the Senate, if only we could get them to stop living in fear." He pulled up a chair next to her. "But I honestly don't know how we will be able to fight against such reckless hate, such evil." She put her hand in his. He then looked at her frail form lying face down on a small medical bed with bandages wrapped around her torso and he felt his heart rise into his throat at the sight. "You need your rest."  
  
She nodded, and removed her hand from his. He got up to leave before she spoke again. "Bail."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Take care of Leia for me." She said as calm as she could, but was choking on her words. "She looks up to you so much, and she needs a father figure. . ."  
  
Bail shook his head. "Don't give up on me yet Amidala, I won't give up on you."  
  
"Please Bail, I'm not giving up I just need to know that if the worst happens that she will have somewhere to go." Padme could feel tears creeping in on her again.  
  
"I love Leia as if she were my own." Bail said and then turned to leave. "Now rest." He said over his shoulder. 


	12. chapter 12

*Thank you to all who have reviewed. I'm sorry to those who had hoped that no one would die in this story, but unfortunatly that is kinda the premise of the story. Thank you for reading it anyways, your reviews mean a lot to me. Also, the poem in this chapter is taken from one of Jewel's books, so it's not really mine.  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
Hours flew by, not noticed however by someone completely passed out. Padme began to stir as she heard a very distinct sound, waking her from her drug induced slumber. She heard a faint sound of a child's laughter, and as she drew closer to consciousness the sound grew louder. She forced her eyelids open, and despite the pain a smile crossed her lips at the sight before her.  
  
She saw her beautiful daughter sitting on Obi Wan's lap, being entertained by her faithful astro droid R2.  
  
"Ready Leia?" Obi Wan leaned down and whispered in her ear. Leia clapped with excitement. They turned their attention to the waiting droid. "Ok R2, dance." Obi Wan commanded and the droid began to twirl around in circles. Leia clapped harder and laughed.  
  
Obi Wan kissed the top of her head, although holding the toddler made his heart a little lighter, he still couldn't bring himself to genuinely smile. He then noticed a presence in the room, he turned and noticed that Padme was awake. He forced a smile her way.  
  
She returned the smile and looked at her friend. She saw the remnants of blisters and burns across his face from the force lightning, but she also noticed how tired he looked, as if the weight of the entire galaxy was on his shoulders, a look that had become much too common on this particular Jedi's countenance.  
  
Leia also noticed the presence in the room and she turned and looked at her mother, a bright smile crossing her face. "Mommy!" She screamed and jumped down from Obi Wan's arms and ran to her mother's bed.  
  
Obi Wan carefully rose from the chair, still feeling stiff and weak and followed the toddler to the bed. "Careful Leia, your momma's a little broken right now. You need to be gentle." He softly said as he lifted her onto Padme's bed.  
  
"I'm not that fragile." Padme admonished and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Oh my baby. . ." She couldn't stop her eyes from watering as she was so relieved her daughter was alive. She planted several kisses on leia's face. Leia then nuzzled herself next to her mom and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. Padme looked up at Obi Wan, and felt her eyes tear up some more. "How are you?" She asked.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her forehead, and then the top of Leia's head. "Later. I'm not what's important right now." He looked Padme in the eyes. "Leia needs you." He softly stated. He turned to leave, but she grabbed his arm.  
  
"No. Stay." She softly commanded.  
  
Obi Wan nodded and pulled up the chair next to her bed. She reached out for him, and he grasped her hand with both of his, he then rested his head on their hands. They sat in silence for a moment until Leia asked a very awkward question.  
  
"Mommy, who's the black armor man?" She asked, twirling her hair around one of her fingers, a habit she does when she's nervous.  
  
Obi Wan and Padme exchanged worried glances. They knew this question would come some day, they just weren't ready for it yet. Padme cleared her throat before she began. "Well Leia. . ." She glanced up at Obi Wan again then continued. "Sweetie, that's Darth Vader." She closed her eyes tightly when she spoke that name.  
  
"Darth Vater?" Leia attempted to repeat the name as best as she could.  
  
Padme kissed the top of Leia's head before continuing. "Yes honey, you see Darth Vader is. . . well he's. . ." She looked at Obi Wan again, who was giving her an "are you sure look". Padme looked down into the innocent eyes of her child. "He's a very bad man." She felt the words get caught in her throat. "A very bad man."  
  
Obi Wan stood up, and began to pace the room. He then stopped and rubbed the back of his neck and glanced back at Padme, who had tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Mommy?" Leia asked, who was also beginning to cry. She then began to try to wipe away her mother's tears. Padme held her tightly.  
  
Obi Wan looked over at the door and noticed Bail Organa leaning on it. The two men exchanged glances before Bail moved into the room.  
  
He walked up to the bed and carefully scooped Leia in his arms. "Come on kiddo, your mom needs her rest." He stated as he began to take Leia out of the room.  
  
Obi Wan walked back to Padme. "You ok?" He asked lamely, and sat back down in the chair.  
  
"I don't want them to know. I don't want them to know him as Darth Vader." She said almost under her breath.  
  
"Padme."  
  
She shook her head. "I want them to know Anakin, I want them to know him as the good man that he was. The man I fell in love with." She looked up at her closest friend. "Promise me Ben."  
  
Obi Wan nodded.  
  
"Ben, I'm so sorry." She finally said, and he turned his gaze away from her.  
  
He rose to his feet and stared out the window, staying silent for a moment. "Did you know she was carrying my child?" He asked softly. He turned to face her after a moment of silence and noticed she was slowly nodding. He turned his gaze back to the window. "He took away my chance to be a father." Obi Wan stated through clenched teeth. "The sith took everything away from me! I hate them." He ranted.  
  
"Stop it!" Padme shouted, even starling her at how loud her voice was. Obi Wan looked at her. "Listen to yourself, don't you know who you sound like?" She stopped a moment and he stared at her. "Look, Ben no one is trying to say that this isn't fair. And I will be the first to admit that you have had a harder life than probably anyone I know. I'm sorry that you have lost almost everyone you've ever cared about, but please Ben don't follow him down that path." She started to feel the pain rise up again as she continued. "Please, I can't lose you too."  
  
He looked at her, and felt the rage begin to melt away. "Padme, you won't lose me."  
  
He walked over to her and knelt beside her, laying his head on her bed next to her. She ran her fingers through his hair. "Don't lose hope, please." She said softly. "I need you, we need you. . . you have to train Luke."  
  
"You really want him trained? What if he ends up like his father?"  
  
"He won't, because you will be there and he is stronger than his father." She said very confidently.  
  
"I'm sorry M'lady. I failed you." He stated, running a hand through her hair. "I can't."  
  
"You have yet to fail me Kenobi, but if you give up the fight now you will fail me." She held his head in her hands and stared into his eyes. "I love you Ben." She said in almost a whisper.  
  
He jerked his head back in surprise. "Padme?"  
  
She put a finger on his lips, keeping him from continuing. "I know, I know. If it were a different time and a different place then perhaps."  
  
He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. "Rest now, you need to heal." He stated and rose to his feet.  
  
As he turned to leave she called out to him. "Ben." He turned back and looked at her curiously and noticed she was holding a piece of paper out to him. "Read this, but not now." She said and he took it from her.  
  
"Now, rest." He said and turned off the lights.  
  
*******  
  
One week later:  
  
Obi Wan looked around at the scene before him. 'So many people came.' He thought to himself. 'She touched so many lives.' He had to catch a sob that tried to break free as he looked over at the glass case containing the body of the former senator of Naboo.  
  
They were not able to find any bacta in time. The Imperial army had plundered many of the planets, taking medical supplies that were desperately needed for wounded soldiers. Her back became infected and Padme Amidala-Skywalker died of a fever.  
  
Obi Wan tried to hide inside his dark brown cloak as he watch various beings pay their last respects. He once again found himself staring at the lifeless body of someone he cared deeply for, and then realized there weren't too many more that he'd have to see for there weren't many he cared for left.  
  
He then glanced over at Bail Organa, who was holding Padme's daughter Leia. She was resting her head on his shoulder and crying. Obi Wan's heart went out to her, but he knew she was in good hands with the man who adopted her.  
  
He looked back at Padme and his thoughts turned to their last real conversation, before she had become too sick to realize what was going on. He thought about he confession of loving him, and he wondered how different it would've been had he been with Padme instead of Anakin.  
  
He then realized that in all the years of striving to be the perfect Jedi, to follow the code so strictly that others saw him as pompous. He really was a rebel like his master and his apprentice had been. He fell in love, and not with just one woman. He felt sick to his stomach when he realized that his vision had come true, with the deaths of both Siri and Padme he now was truly alone.  
  
He then turned his head and noticed a tall, dark silhouette standing next to a tree. 'No, couldn't be.' Obi Wan thought to himself. He strained in the sunlight to see the figure, but was interrupted by someone tugging at his cloak, he looked down at Leia. When he turned back to the tree, the figure was gone. He picked up Leia and held her tightly.  
  
"Uncle Obi will I ever see mommy again?" She asked, wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
Obi Wan kissed her forehead. "Your mother will always be with you, she loved you very much."  
  
Leia looked at him. "Where you going?" She asked.  
  
He looked at her surprised. 'Look at this little force user.' He gave her a small smile. "I have to go now baby, I have a promise I have to keep."  
  
"But I don't want you to go." She wined.  
  
"Leia I have to, but you need to stay here with your. . ." He looked at Bail, who gave a weak smile. "With your father." Leia looked over at her step dad and then back at Obi Wan. "I will always be there when you need me, I promise." She then gave him a huge hug and he gave her back to Bail Organa.  
  
*****  
  
The years went by, the unrelenting heat of Tatooine burned his skin as he reached his hovel. He had tried once again to convince Owen Lars to let him see Luke, but to no prevail.  
  
It had been 5 years since the purge, since Padme's death. Obi Wan knelt down next to a chest that he only opened in times where he wanted to remember why he kept going. He looked through the different items. Holopics, data pads, light sabers wrapped in cloth, and finally a book.  
  
He grasped the book and walked to his small sleep couch, in this book he had written down everything that had happened to the Jedi since the fall of the temple, he had wanted to use it as a starting place for the new archives, it ended up becoming more of a journal. He opened the book and took out a piece of paper. He carefully opened it and began to read. . .  
  
Steady yourself love,  
Steady yourself  
For victory is near  
Shut out the world  
With it's tyranny  
Of noise  
  
None of that matters now  
Draw strength from  
The vision the deepest  
Folds of your soul  
So longs for  
For it is a song we all sing  
Steady yourself love,  
Upon my gaze  
In this maze  
In this corridor  
And waver not in the face  
Of the battle cry  
  
We will not be beaten!  
Lose not your faith now  
For I need it to strengthen my own  
And should your steps  
Falter, mine would  
Grow lonely in this  
World of coal and roses  
  
We are the living  
And the living  
Must love the world  
It is our duty  
To fill our hearts  
With all the anguish and joy  
Or our brothers and sisters  
Steady yourself love,  
Be strong beside me  
And know that our  
Unrelenting gives them  
Dis-ease, and that  
The clearer you mouth  
Raises itself in  
Songs of freedom  
The more others will come to  
warm themselves around  
the flag of your faith  
For our numbers grow  
And soon will out weigh  
Their tattered armies  
And I want your heart  
To rejoice in its  
Inevitable victory.  
  
-Padme Amidala-Skywalker 


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue:  
  
It's been 20 years since the fall of the Republic, since the rise of the Empire. I've been living the life of a hermit for almost 17 years now and in a strange way I think I've become use to it even begun to prefer it. I wish I could update these records with news of the galaxy, but I do not trust the bits of information I gather from the local cantinas.  
  
I instead will use these records to keep my memory of the past fresh; so many fought and died for what they believed in and they need to stay remembered for all time. I have spent these years wishing to join them in the force, and now I sense my time is near and I suddenly feel like I'm not ready. What would I say to them? Would I apologize for all that I let happen to them?  
  
Qui Gon Jinn: My mentor, teacher, friend, but more importantly my father. You taught me to harness the force, and about life in general. You should've been on the council despite the constant disagreements you had with them. You loved the force more than probably anyone I know, even with your final breath you spoke the will of the force. You said once that my biggest flaw was that I tried too hard to please you, and that I worried too much. I suppose I still have much to learn, because even in my old age I worry that I let you down.  
  
Master Yoda: Although I know at this time you are not one with the force, I still want future generations to know of you. The greatest Jedi master ever to live, head of the council. With all your duties to the Republic and the council you still always found time to get to know and teach every child that walked through the halls of the Jedi temple. Your teachings although sometimes confusing are the ones I've used the most. You filled a void and cut my padawan braid when my master fell, and you helped a young man learn how to become a teacher.  
  
Siri Tachi: My friend, my savior, my wife, the mother of my child, the love of my life. So strong, both with the force and willed. From the day I met you when I was 13 my life was never the same. I never spoke this to you but even when you annoyed me during our time at the "school" I knew we would always be connected to one another. You were one of the most gifted Jedi in the entire order, a cunning warrior and a wonderful teacher. You nursed me back to health and stayed by my side through everything. I never knew it was possible to love someone as much as I loved you.  
  
Padme Amidala-Skywalker: I know this book is for future Jedi, but without you there would be no future for the Jedi. You were the strongest woman I ever knew. You were also one of the only politicians I trusted. I met you when you were a queen, and got to know you when you were a senator. No one could ever win an argument with you, yet you had a way of making people smile. You were a wonderful mother who loved her children more than life itself. You were the most stubborn woman I knew, you never let me give up and I thank you for that. You became my best friend, and I loved you.  
  
Anakin Skywalker: My padawan, my friend, my brother, the chosen one. I still remember the first time we met, when you were nine. . . so much has happened since then. You were the strongest Jedi with the force, and the best pilot I've ever known. You never listened to me, and frustrated me to no end, but you were my family and although you didn't realize I did care very much for you. Yes my training you started out as a promise, but the more I grew to know you the more it became my choice.  
  
So many more I could write about, and I have in this book. I only hope  
that someday the history of the Jedi of the old Republic will help future  
generations. "The more we learn about the past, the less likely to repeat  
the mistakes we are." -Master Yoda.  
  
May the force be with you always.  
  
-Obi Wan Kenobi  
  
******  
  
Luke Skywalker closed the large book that was beginning to fall apart. He  
turned to his sister who was sitting across from him in a chair. They had  
come to Tatooine in hopes that they could learn more about their parents,  
they found more than they had hoped. They sat in silence, Luke had a far  
away look on his face.  
  
"Hey, you ok?" Leia asked, moving next to him.  
  
"Yeah." Luke finally snapped out of his trance. "I just. . . I can't  
believe all of this happened in a lifetime." He looked at Leia. "I still  
can't believe that our father had a hand in all this destruction."  
  
Leia shuddered, she still had a hard time accepting Darth Vader was  
actually her birth father. She rose to her feet and walked to the old  
chest that contained Ben Kenobi's prescious possessions. She began to go  
through them.  
  
"I wish I had the chance to know our mother, or our father. . . or Ben  
for that matter." He looked over at Leia. "Tell me, what do you remember  
about him?"  
  
"I remember about as much about Obi Wan as I do about our mother. He left  
right after she died. I remember laying next to mom one night, and he was  
there. . . he kissed her." Leia remembered, while pulling more items out  
of the chest. She held a light saber in her hands.  
  
"Wait, Ben kissed mom?"  
  
"I think so, but I could be wrong. I don't know Luke, I was three." Leia  
put the light saber down and picked up some hollopics.  
  
"Do you think he loved her?" Luke asked and Leia shrugged. "He could've  
been our father instead of. . ."  
  
Leia shook her head. "Luke, you read the book. Yes he loved mom I'm sure,  
but he was married, he loved what's her name. . ."  
  
"Siri."  
  
Leia nodded. "Yeah, Siri. Besides, he wrote that he and mom didn't get  
really close until after she was pregnant. . .after dad. . ." She looked  
up at Luke and he lowered his head.  
  
"Turned."  
  
She looked down at the pics. "Oh look, it's mom!" She pointed at one of the images and Luke ran to her, and almost grabbed the picture out of her fingers. "I forgot how beautiful she was."  
  
"She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Luke commented, feeling  
emotions rise inside. "Gods Leia, you look just like her."  
  
Luke took the pic out of Leia's hand, and Leia continued to go through  
the stack of other images. She then held one out to show Luke. "That's  
Obi Wan right there. . ." She pointed at a younger, bearded Obi Wan. "And  
I think that's Siri." She pointed to the woman standing next to him.  
  
Luke whistled. "Wow, go Ben." He winked at Leia and she smacked his arm.  
She then handed Luke the stack of Pictures and he sat back down on the  
sleep couch, going through them. "It's funny, I can't imaging Ben as a  
young man." He noticed Leia was reading a piece of paper. "Leia? What's  
that?"  
  
"It's a poem. . .from mom." She said, with tears coming to her eyes.  
  
Luke sifted down to the floor next to his sister, the twins read the poem  
then sat in silence for a long moment. Leia rested her head on Luke's  
shoulder.  
  
"We can't let them die in Vain Luke." Leia finally shattered the silence.  
"They suffered so much, we can't let them down."  
  
"We won't." Luke resolved.  
  
The End. *Author's note: Well this story is done, I hope it was ok. Thank you to all who stuck by and read it, let me know what you think. I have more stories in the works right now so keep your eyes peeled. 


End file.
